Un nuevo comienzo
by Nekhebet
Summary: Rick y su grupo van en busca del Gobernador...pero encuentran mas que eso, nuevos sobrevivientes que vienen a cambiar el mundo de Dixon, Marian una chica que hará todo por sobrevivir junto a Karen su pequeña hermana... ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas violentas, lenguaje adulto y contenido Sexual
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno...es mi primera historia, nunca había intentado hacer algo como esto, pero al leer las demás quede profundamente hipnotizada, supongo que todas tenemos cierta fantasía con el personaje de Daryl Dixon así que bueno...esta es la mía. Disfrútenlo. :D**

Rick y los demás habían salido en busca del gobernador, sabían que se encontraba cerca nuevamente a pesar de que no había intentado atacarlos, se acercaron lentamente al campamento, se encontraban en una iglesia, apenas si era protegida por unos cuantos guardias y no se veían caminantes a la redonda, se escuchaba ruido en exceso, la voz de una mujer resonaba con fuerza, al parecer cantaba

-¿Se dan el lujo de tener una fiesta? – Preguntó Michonne molesta, la voz de la mujer se detuvo y rompieron el silencio disparos continuos, los guardias dejaron su lugar

- Otra vez está molesto con la chica- susurró uno de ellos, era un regordete de tez clara, que sonrió con vulgaridad mientras llenaba su boca de comida

-Es su trofeo, ahora la hará bailar desnuda como la ultima vez – mencionó riéndose

-Si, no me lo voy a perder – comentó mientras sorbía un trago de whisky, ambos entraron riéndose, el grupo se acerco cautelosamente, sabía que los disparos atraerían a los caminantes, Daryl se asomo por la ventana, una chica de aprox 27 años se encontraba parada sobre en el altar, tenia un vestido plateado con un amplio escote en la espalda y el busto, mostrando su piel blanca y tersa, su cabello castaño caía delicadamente sobre uno de sus hombros y sus labios rojos temblaban mientras intentaba cantar sin gritar mientras le disparaban a los pies, lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban de sus enormes ojos aceituna, deslavando el delineador negro, Michonne miro con molestia al notar que el gobernador estaba ahí, una niña de 13 años miraba suplicante, su brazos se encontraban atados a la silla del gobernador

-¿Eso es todo?...lo ves Karen..tu hermana desea que te matemos..no se esfuerza por salvarte – comentó el gobernador mientras la arremetía contra el suelo, la chica gritó con fuerza – ¡Desnúdate Marian! – ordenó, ella obedeció mientras lloraba con desesperación por intentar salvar a su hermana, bajo su vestido dejando su torso desnudo..cubrió sus senos, tapándolos con su larga cabellera castaña, los demás ayudantes comenzaron a acercarse

-¡Basta! Por favor…Déjanos ir, te daré lo que quieras – suplicó Marian, el gobernador rió a carcajadas, soltó a Karen y se aproximo a ella

- Lo que quiero, es a ti – le susurró al oído

-Entonces…déjala ir...yo hare lo que desees pero por favor…déjala ir – suplicó

- Los chicos necesitan..con que entretenerse..mm..tu entiendes – respondió mientras le daba palmadas en las mejillas, un tipo ebrio se acercó a Karen e intentó tocarla pero Marian corrió hacia ella interponiéndose en el camino

- Es solo una niña…por favor – rogó, el ebrio la miró perversamente, jalo de ella para intentar descubrir su pecho pero Karen lo pateo fuertemente tirándolo al suelo, se levantó molestó y mordió el brazo de Marian haciendo que sangrara y chillara de dolor, la abofeteó fuertemente haciendo que Karen intentara zafarse de la silla, el ebrio se sentó sobre su torso y continuo con la golpiza

-¡Basta!…no podemos dejarla ahí – pidió Daryl enfadado, Rick lo calmó

-No podemos…debemos esperar o moriremos todos...incluyéndola – respondió estresado por lo que observaba, Marian quedo aturdida en el piso, mientras el ebrio se dirigía a Karen, Marian se levantó sangrando, ofreciéndole el espectáculo que el gobernador deseaba, sacó una de sus zapatillas y se la clavó en la cabeza al ebrio

-¡Te dije que la soltaras imbécil! – exclamó mientras éste caía inconsciente aun lado de Karen, otros tipos se aproximaron a ella para detenerla, los retuvo lo mas que pudo hasta que el gobernador disparo al techo

-Mala niña..muy mala, te damos alimento..refugio ¿Y así nos pagas? – preguntó, Marian sostenía fuertemente su zapatilla como si se aferrara a una espada

-¡¿Refugio? ¿Alimento?! – gritó llorando – Desde cuándo..robar, matar, humillar y golpear es algo que debería agradecerse, te dije que no quería que dañaran a Karen, lo suplique..fue lo único que pedí – agregó molesta – Ahora..si tengo que morir aquí, así será, lo prefiero a vivir con ustedes malditos cerdos – comentó mientras corría hacia una jaula que cubrían con sabanas rotas, con el dificultad zafó las cadenas dejando salir a los caminantes

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad – dijo Michonne mientras se lanzaba por la ventana mientras todos estaban distraídos con los caminantes, el gobernador disparó hacia Marian que solo esquivaba las balas en busca de su hermana que aun seguía atada, Daryl y los demás salieron de su escondite, al notar su presencia el Gobernador huyo por la puerta trasera junto a su teniente Martínez, Daryl se acercó a Karen para liberarla, rompió las cuerdas con su cuchillo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Marian le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dejándolo aturdido

-Vaya, golpeas fuerte – comentó Daryl, mientras escupía un poco de sangre, Marian lo miró con furia, este intentó calmarla – Solo queremos ayudar, somos buenos, tenemos refugió en una cárcel cercana – agregó, Marian tomó la mano de Karen

-Vámonos – ordenó mientras la jalaba pero uno de los ayudantes del gobernador la detuvo, Daryl lo atacó pero los caminantes se acercaban cada vez más, Marian le señaló a Karen la mesa de ofrendas – Escóndete ahí. Necesito un arma – pidió

-No Marian, vámonos..no me abandones – suplicó con lagrimas en los ojos

-Eres todo lo que tengo, jamás te dejare, ¿Entiendes? Jamás – explicó, Karen corrió a donde le ordeno, Marian tomó un pedazo de tabla del suelo y golpeo la cabeza de un caminante que estaba por atacar a Daryl mientras estaba distraído hasta partirla por la mitad - Ahora estamos a mano – dijo, Daryl la miró sin poder evitar bajar la mirada a su hermoso torso, Marian lo notó sonrojándose cubriendo sus senos con el vestido, lo miró por última vez con sus enormes ojos aceituna y continuo con la búsqueda de sus armas pero los caminantes no dejaban de entrar a la iglesia

Karen estaba escondida en donde le habían indicado Marian pero uno de los recién mordidos se arrastró hacia ella, salió corriendo de su escondite y fue salvada por el sable de Michonne

-No te preocupes estas a salvo. Ven con nosotros – pidió, Karen tomó su mano aterrada, buscando con la mirada a Marian, pero solo veía caminantes – Tenemos que irnos – gritó Michonne al notar que el numero de caminantes era incontrolable

-Falta mi hermana, no puedo irme sin ella – pidió Karen llorando pero no veía nada

-Lo siento, no podemos quedarnos, debemos irnos..si esta viva nos buscara – comentó mientras salían a los vehículos que habían escondido entre la maleza

Marian encontró sus machetes y su arco, tomó todo y lo colgó de su espalda, le cortó la cabeza a un par de caminantes para abrirse paso al altar pero no encontró a Karen, la buscó por todas partes, no había ni rastro de sangre – Debe estar viva, ellos se la llevaron – pensó para si misma mientras corría hacia el bosque.

La mañana siguiente Karen abrió lentamente los ojos, vio a Hershel sentado a su lado

-¡Buenos días! – saludó este con una sonrisa, Karen se arrastró hasta un borde la cama, mirándolo aterrada – Tranquila, no somos como el gobernador, estas a salvo – comentó ofreciéndole un plato de comida, ella comió desesperadamente, tenia 4 dias que no probaba bocado, desde que se habían topado con el Gobernador – No encontramos a tu hermana, lo siento – agregó, Karen sonrió, Daryl la miraba desde la puerta de la celda

-Ella es muy fuerte, me buscara, sé que está viva – respondió segura de sí misma, Daryl quería pensar lo mismo, algo en ella le había sorprendido

-¿Cómo sobrevivieron? ¿Donde está su grupo? – preguntó Daryl de manera sería, la pequeña negó con la cabeza

-Solo hemos sido ella y yo desde hace dos años cuando me encontró, si no fuera por Marian yo estaría muerta, tenía un grupo en el aeropuerto, todos murieron y ella llegó y me salvo como un ángel - comentó agradecida

-Es decir…que ¿No son hermanas biológicas? – preguntó confundido

-No, nunca nos conocimos hasta ese día, pero ella me ha cuidado como una hermana..tal vez hasta como una madre, lo que hizo por mi mientras estábamos con el Gobernador..me salvó y yo… y yo… la abandone – respondió llorando

-Tranquila, tienes razón, ella es muy fuerte, sabe donde estas..vendrá – comentó Daryl para calmarla. Hershel le dio unas leves palmadas de aliento en la espalda

Rick y Gleen hacían guardia, cuando notaron que una figura de una mujer con vestido plateado se aproximaba a la puerta, estaban por dispararle cuando notaron que jalaba una especie de carretilla de madera, los caminantes se acercaron a ella y esta se defendió con un par de machetes, Rick llamó a Daryl y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta, se veía terriblemente pálida, entre manchas de sangre y su vestido formal, atacaba con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, cayó al suelo agotada, esperando su muerte por un caminante cuando Daryl lo atravesó con una flecha, la llevaron adentró con sus cosas, Rick notó la mordida en su brazo

-La mordieron – dijo Glenn mientras señalaba la herida, y se alejaba de ella, Marian se levantó tambaleándose

-No quiero problemas…sé que la tienen, tomen lo que quieran..solo déjenos ir – comentó mientras quitaba la manta que cubría la carretilla, había frutos, comida enlatada y cajas de medicamentos – Es todo lo que tengo, solo quiero a Karen y nadie saldrá herido – agregó mientras tomaba un machete y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro por el agotamiento

-Está infectada..Rick, debemos matarla antes de que se transforme – pidió Glenn, Daryl intentó acercarse a ella pero esta sacudió el machete con fuerza para ahuyentarlo

-No estoy infectada par de idiotas, es una mordida de humano…- dijo casi delirando por la fiebre

-Tiene razón, ayer la mordieron, pudo infectarse por las condiciones en las que esta, solo necesita antibióticos – recordó Daryl, Rick se acercó a los tres

-No podemos arriesgarnos, pero podrías tener razón..debemos revisarla y aislarla – propuso Rick - Debemos revisarte Marian, tu hermana está bien..pero no podemos exponer a todos..Debemos estar seguros – pidió intentando calmarla, Karen corrió por el patio en busca de Marian

-Lo sabía, tu lo prometiste – exclamó con alegría acercándose a ella pero Rick se lo impidió

- Así es hermanita, regrese por ti, es hora de irnos – comentó Marian

-No, ellos son buenos, nos ayudaran..ya no tenemos que estar solas…Daryl se acercó a Marian y le quitó el machete, esta lo golpeó fuertemente en defensa, él la sujetó para tranquilizarla, pero a pesar de estar tan mal era bastante fuerte, Daryl tuvo que golpearla, estaba ardiendo, sin mas se desmayó, Karen luchó contra Rick para zafarse pero fue inútil, llevaron a Marian a un celda de aislamiento, nadie quería acercarse a ella por lo que Daryl se ofreció a cuidarla y con Hershel hicieron una inspección minuciosa

-Tiene desnutrición, fiebre muy alta pero solo esa mordida y muchos golpes, me sorprende que este viva – diagnosticó Hershel, Daryl limpió sus heridas y su rostro, – Debemos esperar, si deja de respirar..no lo duden, terminen con su sufrimiento, use los antibióticos de su caja, trajo cosas muy importantes, no sé donde pudo conseguirlas- agregó mirándola con tristeza.

Daryl la observó en silencio, en su cuello portaba una cadena con un dije de corazón con zirconias y aun lado un anillo de diamantes, limpió sus delicados hombros, era realmente bella, agitó su cabeza con fuerza para despertar de sus pensamientos " No digas tonterías Dixon, es solo una chica, da igual si muere…una boca menos que alimentar" pensó molesto, su respiración agitada y superficial comenzó a preocuparle, la fiebre estaba aumentando, no podía dejarla morir así, la cargó y la llevó al baño, dejó caer su pequeño cuerpo en el tambo de agua helada, la chica lanzó un fuerte gemido y después un prolongado suspiro, Daryl la dejó ahí unos minutos hasta asegurase de que la fiebre había disminuido, aun seguía inconsciente, su vestido estaba completamente adherido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, pudo ver sus pezones sobre la tela, sonrojándose " Maldita sea, Merle se burlaría de ti por temerle a una chica" maldijo entre dientes, la fiebre cedió y volvió a llevarla a la celda, recostándola aun mojada pero no se atrevió a cambiarla, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a Daryl aun dormitando

-Sebastián – susurró débilmente haciendo que Daryl se acercara más a su rostro, ella posó una de sus manos en la cara de Daryl, apenas haciendo una mueca que parecía sonrisa, besó sus labios con ternura – Me salvaste Sebastián – aseguró volviendo a repetir el beso, Daryl no se atrevió a quitarla solo se sonrojo, sus labios eran dulces y suaves

-Shhh..tienes que dormir – dijo suavemente, Marian asintió con la cabeza y tomó su mano con fuerza para posarla en su pecho, Daryl estaba más nervioso que nunca, solo podía pensar en quien era el afortunado Sebastián y el besó que le había dado, esperó a que estuviera completamente dormida para soltar su mano.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Hershel, Daryl asintió apenado mientras se levantaba de su siento y se retiraba.

Al dia siguiente Daryl fue a verla, pero no la vio en la celda, entró angustiado y esta lo atacó saliendo debajo de la cama, pero él se alegró al notar que no era un caminante, la fiebre había cedido por completo, Marian lo miro como un animal enfadado y vaya que Daryl conocía esa mirada

-¿Así recibes a tus visitantes? – preguntó sonriendo, Marian lo soltó al reconocerlo

-Solo a los que me golpean para dejarme inconsciente. ¿Qué quieren de mi? – preguntó sin bajar la guardia, Daryl la miró de pies a cabeza

-Lo siento, tú me amenazaste con un machete. No queremos nada, que te unas a nuestro grupo..puedes tener un lugar con Karen – respondió

-Estamos mejor solas, pasamos dos años sin incidentes hasta el dia que se nos ocurrió ayudar, el Gobernador, saqueó nuestro refugió, intentaron violarme y fui su diversión y ahora llegan ustedes como si fueran buenos samaritanos, si claro, y tu eres …mmm el sacerdote de la congregación – expresó con sarcasmo

-Siento mucho lo que pasaste pero..deberían intentarlo, solo queremos ayudar..pero si deciden irse también es su decisión..y pueden hacerlo en el momento que deseen – dijo con sinceridad

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estaré encerrada? No tengo fiebre, si fuera una mordida de caminante ya hubiera muerto

-Lo sé, Rick te hará unas preguntas para estar seguro..él es el líder del grupo – agregó mientras dejaba pasar a Rick

-Por lo visto ya estas mejor, solo son un par de preguntas ¿A cuántos caminantes has matado?

-No lo sé, perdí la cuenta hace mucho

-¿Has matado alguna persona?

-Si, a 4 hombres del gobernador y no me arrepiento de ello, merecían morir, intentaron tocar a Karen – respondió enfadada, Rick sonrió

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, solo intenta calmarte, Karen nos contó todo lo que pasaron, están a salvo, solo coopera con las actividades del grupo – comentó mientras salía de la celda, Daryl le dio ropa limpia y zapatos, aun portaba el vestido plateado, no pudo evitar detenerse para mirar su tersa piel de su pecho y su respiración aun agitada, sus delicados pies descalzos tenían ampollas por haber caminando en el bosque, su rostro dulce aun estaba enfurecido

-Gracias – dijo enfadada, Daryl la miró confundido, despertando de su sueño – De verdad Gracias, si ustedes no hubieran llegado, Karen habría muerto, no pude defenderla sola – agradeció mientras rompía en llanto, Daryl no era bueno en esas situaciones, puso fuertemente su palma contra su espalda haciendo que casi se callera de la cama

-Tranquila, eso no sucedió, Karen esta aquí, ambas están a salvo, no es necesario culparse, además lo lograron solas durante dos años, lo hiciste demasiado bien, no sabías que ellos eran malos, tranquila, todo estará bien – consoló, el era mayor po años pero se sentía atraído por ella, algo extraño porque no lo había sentido en años, pero alguien como ella nunca se fijaría en él, ni antes..ni ahora, Marian besó su mejilla agradecida aun con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que él se sonrojara, se detuvo a pensar si debía decirle lo de la noche pero se obligó a guardarlo, aun estaba en shock por lo sucedido, ambos salieron de la celda en busca de Karen.

-¿Te encanta esa chica verdad? – preguntó Michonne dándole unos leves codazos en las costillas a Daryl que la miraba desde lejos

-No..claro que no..bueno es guapa..pero..nada mas, otra mas que alimentar

-No engañas a nadie, la cuidaste toda la noche, suplicando que no muriera- Daryl se sonrojo

-Lo sé, pero fue solo porque nadie quería hacerlo, haz visto como golpea mintió entristecido mientras continuaba sacándole punta a sus flechas

-Por Dios, el mundo se fue a la mierda y te das el lujo de pensar de que te puede rechazar una mujer, ella solo ve al chico que salvó a su hermana, no quiere saber mas, solo inténtalo tonto – exclamó mientras se alejaba, Daryl sonrió, Michonne tenia razón, se acercó a Karen y a Marian que revisaban la carretilla sacando las provisiones, dentro había un arco de madera tallada

-¿Así que también cazabas? – preguntó de manera cortante, haciendo que ella brincara sorprendida

-Es la mejor – halagó Karen imitándola con el arco

-Y si prestaras atención tal vez tu serias la mejor – reprendió Marian mientras le mostraba la lengua, Marian sacó de la carretilla una caja de cigarrillos – Un pequeño presente, de nuevo gracias, si no fuera por ti Karen estaría muerta – agradeció aun con todo orgulloso

-Mmm…supongo que gracias – dijo sonrojado, – Para ser una chica, golpeas bastante fuerte – halagó, Marian se sonrojo mientras él le ofrecía un cigarrillo, ella normalmente no fumaba, lo odiaba pero no quería que el la viera como una niña, casi se ahoga con el primer jalón de humo, Daryl rió levemente

-Lo siento, la adrenalina me hizo golpearte, pensé que querían lastimarnos – comentó mientras sacudía el cabello negro de Karen, sus ojos azules relucían de felicidad por estar nuevamente con Marian, se sentaron a comer, las hermanas comieron con desesperación, olvidando los modales, sacándole una sonrisa a Daryl que las observaba a lo lejos.

Marian fue incorporada rápidamente a las tareas del hogar, la limpieza del lugar, la ropa y el cuidado de los niños, realmente le agradaba este grupo, aunque no quería confiar del todo en ellos, aun se despertaba por las noches con la respiración agitada, se levantaba del piso y veía a Karen dormir tan pacíficamente que ella se calmaba. Había hecho gran amistad con Carol, Maggie y Sasha pasaban horas recordando los buenos tiempos

-Vamos….ya..confiesa Carol… - pidió Maggie mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, Carol se encontraba sonrojada mientras negaba con la cabeza – Bueno, yo primero…mi primera vez fue con mi novio Richard, realmente me gustaba íbamos en la secundaria…me llevó a ver un partido de futbol, no estaba planeado…empezamos besándonos y terminamos haciéndolo detrás del tablero de marcaciones – confesó, todas echaron a reír – Si mi padre lo supiera, mataría a Richard en este momento – agregó, Carol le lanzó un poco de agua, estaban divirtiéndose tanto que no notaron que Daryl las escuchaba – Ahora tu Marian – pidió

-Mmmm…era mi instructor en la universidad…era mayor que yo…pero Dios! Tenía un cuerpo para pecar – comentó mordiéndose el labio – Fuimos a hacer un trabajo en mi casa, yo vivía sola..asi que terminamos teniendo sexo en la cocina – declaró riendo, un chico de 27 años se pasó frente a ellas, tenía una complexión musculosa, cabello negro y ojos azules, un rostro digno de admirar, con facciones delicadas pero sin parecer afeminado, él sonrió levemente sonrojándolas y se retiró sin apartar los ojos de encima de Marian

-Uhh…él esta como para darle una buena noche – dijo Sasha mirando cómo se alejaba – Y ese trasero, por dios – agregó sin dejar de mirarlo, Daryl salió de su escondite y las miró de manera seria, posando sus ojos en Marian, ella no pudo sostener su mirada

-Muy bien…juguemos, te retó darle un beso – sugirió Maggie mientras señalaba a Sasha y a Marian, ambas negaron con la cabeza, Maggie sonrió con malicia mientras sacaba de su pantalón un gran trozo de chocolate – Vamos…un trozo de chocolate a la que lo haga primero, solo será rápido, contacto en los labios y ya – ambas se miraron confundidas, Marian quería ese trozo de chocolate – Muy bien…Marian..te toca a nuestro flamante Dixon y Sasha…Oliver el chico nuevo - agregó

-¿Daryl? La va a desollar como a una ardilla – comentó Carol riendo, Marian suspiró

-Será rápido, Dios me voy a arrepentir por esto – se dijo así misma mientras soltaba su cabellera, bajó un poco su tank top y mojó sus labios – Muy niñas, les enseñare a seducir – declaró confiada, caminó balanceando las caderas hacía donde estaba Daryl, todas la siguieron escondiéndose lo más que podían para no ser detectadas por el cazador, Marian se paró frente a él, éste tallaba sus flechas

-Estorbas – gruño sin mirarla, Marian intentó sonreír

-Oh, lo siento…yo…solo quería agradecerte por la comida – dijo de manera inocente mientras se sentaba junto a él, Daryl la miró de reojo y asintió con la cabeza, ella no se movió de su lugar

-¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres? – preguntó comenzando a molestarse, ella lo tomó con ambas manos del rostro y junto sus labios suaves a los labios resecos de Daryl, se separó con rapidez, haciendo que se cayera de la banca, Marian se levantó sonrojada y huyó rápidamente sin dejar de Daryl dijera algo, solo se quedo tirado mirando cómo se alejaba.

La hora de la cena llegó, Marian había intentado evitar todo el día a Daryl, solo recordar que lo había besado la estremecía, pero no tenía el valor para enfrentarlo, miró a ambos lados del comedor y cuando se aseguró de que no estaba cerca corrió a un asiento, Oliver se sentó a su lado

-¿De quién te escondes? – preguntó suavemente, Marian fingió una sonrisa

- De nadie ¿Por qué debería esconderme? – respondió mirando de reojo a su alrededor, Oliver sonrió

- Te me haces demasiado conocida…

- No lo creo, no soy de por aquí – exclamó avergonzada, Oliver rió levemente

-Por eso siempre digo "Las heridas emocionales son el precio que todos tenemos que pagar para ser independientes" – comentó, Daryl se sentó junto a ellos sin decir nada, Marian frunció el entrecejo

-Eso es de Murakami – replicó confundida, Oliver rió a carcajadas

-Una chica sin duda muy inteligente – confirmó, entonó la voz y comenzó a cantar:

El amor es un pájaro rebelde  
que nadie puede domesticar,  
y no vale de nada que uno lo llame  
si él preﬁere rehusarse.

Marian completo el resto sin dificultad, cantando mientras movía sus dedos dirigiendo la orquesta

De nada sirven amenazas ni plegarias.  
Este habla bien, el otro es callado;  
y yo preﬁero al otro.  
No dijo nada, pero me gusta.  
El amor es un niño gitano,  
que jamás conoció la ley.

- Mi obra favorita, amaba cuando cantaban la Habanera, fui con mi madre a verla mil veces – comentó Marian sonriendo, Oliver la miró sorprendido

- ¿En serio? También es mi favorita, vaya…extraño el teatro, el cine, las librerías, las cenas elegantes – explicó él

- Si..comprar un vestido de diseñador y unos tacones altos, comer sushi en el restaurant de moda – declaró extasiada.

- Vaya, los dos niños ricachones se encontraron – gruñó Daryl molesto, Marian volteó a verlo sin importancia – Solo mas bocas que alimentar – se quejó

- Bueno, pues esto no es sushi – replicó Oliver retándolo – Pídele una disculpa a la señorita – exigió, Daryl tenia la boca llena de comida

- Uhhmm – dijo entre dientes molestando aun mas a Oliver, Marian lo detuvo suavemente con su mano, había visto pelear a Daryl era realmente bueno y le daría una buena paliza a Oliver en un santiamén –¿ Y ahora que me ves perra rica? – preguntó enfadado, Marian frunció el entrecejo

- ¡Jodete!, ¿O quieres ver como pateo tu trasero campesino? – preguntó ella levantándose de su lugar, Daryl se levantó tomándola de la quijada

- Eso lo quiero ver princesita – retó él mirándola con rencor, Oliver lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que Daryl le devolviera un puñetazo en la cara, Marian corrió a ayudarlo mirando con enojo a Daryl

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tienes que comportarte como un idiota todo el tiempo – reclamó ella mientras se levantaba y le daba una fuerte bofetada, él frunció la boca en una extraña sonrisa

- Eres solo una zorra tonta – exclamó mientras se alejaba sin la mayor preocupación, Marian ayudo a Oliver a levantarse sin apartarle la vista, Rick se aproximo a ellos, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese comportamiento por parte de Daryl, no quiso discutirlo en ese momento.

Marian revisaba la despensa tenían realmente pocas cosas, necesitaban salir por provisiones, apenas llevaban dos semanas ahí, deseaba que la dejaran apoyar en algo mas que los quehaceres del hogar, Rick entró despistado

-No hay mucho verdad . afirmó mientras se tomaba con una mano el cabello, Marian sonrió para calmarlo, siempre lo hacia..como si dijera que demonios, es un dia mas vivos, agradece

-Sé que es precipitado, pero…yo podría ayudar, déjame salir…puedo traer comida, sé cómo hacerlo – pidió suplicante, Rick negó con la cabeza – Vamos, si no estás seguro…pueden acompañarme – agregó sin remedio, aunque preferiría salir sola

-Muy bien… lo necesitamos, Daryl irá contigo..es el mejor, entrar y salir..- explicó Rick, Marian lo miró consternada, no deseaba ir con él después de lo mal que se había portado con Oliver, apenas si cruzaba palabras con él, aunque de vez en cuando notaba que la miraba o la llamaba "perra rica" o su favorito "princesita inútil", ella lo llamaba paleto sureño o cazador de pacotilla

-No sé, Tyreese es bueno, podría acompañarme – mintió, Rick volvió a negar

-Necesito que estén aquí, Daryl equivale a 3 de mis mejores hombres, él caza podría ayudarte bastante, si no encuentran nada, regresen, no sé arriesguen – reprochó, Marian aceptó algo incomoda, no tenían mucho de qué hablar.

A la mañana siguiente Marian tomó su mochila, solo llevaba sus machetes atados a la cadera y su arco de madera en la espalda, Daryl la esperaba en la moto, tenía dos rifles y muchas municiones, la miró molesto mientras se acercaba, ella prefirió no hablar o terminaría golpeándolo

-Rick, las motos no son muy seguras..podrían atacarnos, prefiero caminar – susurró pero Daryl la escuchó

-¿Y que prefieres princesa? Tu limosina y tus mayordomos – comentó Daryl enfadado, Marian lo miró llena de rabia, respiro profundo para calmarse, pero él siguió provocándola – ¿Que? Tus novios ricachones nunca te subieron a una – agregó

-No me llames como a tus zorras, maldito cazador de pacotilla, solo no confío en tu manera de manejar – respondió, Rick detuvo la pelea

-¡Basta! Son dos adultos..ahora..vayan y regresen a salvo por favor, nada de peleas..nada de insultos, y Daryl cuídala – reprendió, ambos se callaron como dos niños regañados por el profesor, Marian subió a la moto a regañadientes

-Vamos princesa, es mejor que sientas algo duro entre las piernas – dijo entre dientes Daryl

-No te preocupes cazador, he tenido cosas más grandes – respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica, Daryl rió no pudo evitarlo a pesar de su enojo – Eres un cerdo – afirmó con asco, pero solo provocando la diversión de Daryl, él tomó su mano y la jaló hasta su pecho, Marian la retiró sonrojada

-No te emociones nena, es solo para que no te caigas – confesó Daryl con una sonrisa picara, Marian no tuvo opción que tomarse de él, después de todo le tenia un poco de pánico a las motos, Daryl sonrió satisfecho mientras salían de la prisión, aunque disfrutaba el contacto de su piel, debía admitir que Marian tenía un carácter muy terco, jamás se había quedado con la boca callada.

-Debemos ir al pueblo, sacaremos las conservas del restaurant y luego vamos al centro comercial – comentó Marian cerca de su rostro haciendo que se le erizara la piel

-Solo no pidas tus zapatillas y abrigos de Ming – pidió con sarcasmo, Marian sonrió

-Cazador, si quieres tener una chica como yo en la parte trasera de tu moto debes saber que tu tarjeta de crédito quebrara – comentó riéndose, Daryl negó con la cabeza asomando una pequeña sonrisa – Lo sabía, no eres tan amargado como te ves – agregó

-Claro que no princesa, soy peor, además…de que me serviría una nena consentida como tu, solo me hablaría de la mierda de sociedad en turno, de sus nuevas zapatillas y las bodas de sus amigas ricachonas – comentó, Marian frunció el entrecejo molesta, pero el viento le impedía respirar a su gusto, era demasiado helado y ella solo había traído un suéter de lana que era atravesado con facilidad, instintivamente se cubrió con la espalda de Daryl y pegó aun mas su cuerpo al de él, haciéndolo sentir incomodo pero sin atreverse a alejarla, sentía su cuerpo temblar por el frio, la brisa comenzó haciendo que empeorara, Daryl se detuvo en la orilla de la carretera – Soy un cabrón, pero no un maldito cabrón de mierda – aseguró mientras sacaba de su bolsa lateral un poncho y la cubría con él, Marian sonrió agradecida, no podía creer que ese hombre fuera tan complicado, nuevamente retomo el camino – Y no lo llenes de tus piojos de princesa – advirtió, Marian hizo una mueca

-¿Estás seguro que no eres un maldito cabrón de mierda? – preguntó con sarcasmo, siguieron por la carretera hasta llegar al restaurant que Marian había revisado hace unas semanas antes de encontrarlos, señalo el lugar, había un par de camionetas aun estacionadas – Muy bien cazador, es momento de que demuestres lo que aprendiste, necesito que arregles una camioneta, yo saco las conservas – ordenó, Daryl la miró con fastidio

-¿Ahora vienes a mandarme? – preguntó molesto, Marian lo ignoro mientras sacaba los machetes de sus caderas

-No, solo te hago la observación de para que me sirves mas – respondió caminando sin escucharlo, no había caminantes a la redonda, entró al restaurant y tomó unas pequeñas cajas de madera, no había nadie en el lugar, se dirigió al almacén secreto y comenzó a llenar la caja de conservas, había por lo menos 100 frascos de diferentes tipos, frutas, verduras, encurtidos, amaba la comida casera, cuando comenzó a salir con las cajas Daryl la miraba enfurecido, había logrado arreglar una camioneta sin capota, lo cual era bueno pues habría más espacio para lo que pensaba traer – ¿No me ayudaras? – preguntó molesta, Daryl negó con la cabeza

-Yo vigilo nena, además no soy tu maldito mayordomo – respondió enfadado, Marian lo miró con rabia pero no iba a gastar sus fuerzas en él, ahora lo que importaba era llevar alimento y esto les vendría bien, ahora solo faltaba el gran golpe pero ya estaba por oscurecer – Debemos buscar refugio – comentó, Marian señaló la parte de arriba del restaurant, se había quedado ahí un par de veces, era seguro y si los caminantes atacaban podían salir por la azotea, Daryl afirmó mientras escondía la moto y disimulaba que la camioneta estaba cargada, cruzo los cables para  
evitar que la arrancaran, Marian tomó un par de frascos y una botella de vino – Uhh…cosecha de platino – comentó extasiada mientras subía las escaleras, Daryl la seguía sigiloso pero no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero mientras caminaba, Marian jaló una cuerda escondida y una par de escaleras aparecieron con la puerta, al estar arriba Daryl la cerró y se aseguró de sellarla con una tabla, en la habitación había un colchón matrimonial en el suelo, con un par de sabanas y cobijas, Marian encendió unas velas y cubrió la única ventana con las gruesas cortinas, para evitar que diera a la calle, abrió los frascos y le dio a Daryl el suyo, era raro estar sentados uno al otro sin insultarse, Marian abrió el vino, siempre quiso tomarlo pero saber que Karen la miraba se lo había impedido, respiró profundamente para absorber el olor, Daryl la miro sorprendido, no era de las que pareciera alcohólica o lo sabia aparentar muy bien

-No deberías beberlo, tienes que descansar – sugirió Daryl regresando a su frasco de conservas, Marian metió sus dedos y le robo un trozo de pepinillos haciendo que éste la mirara desconcertado, tomó un largo trago de la botella sin derramar una sola gota

-Vaya que es bueno, deberías probarlo, tal vez asi te relajes y dejes de comportarte como mi padre – sugirió pasándole la botella, Daryl no pensaba hacerlo – Oh, olvide que los cazadores están acostumbrados a licor barato – retó, Daryl le quito la botella molesto y dio un gran sorbo, y vaya que tenía razón, era bastante bueno y con sabor fuerte, Marian sonrió complacida

-Eres sola una princesita tonta – comentó dando otro sorbo, Marian subió los hombros

-Tal vez…pero aun sigo viva y te toque de desagradable compañía, asi que no tienes otra – reprochó pero no sonaba enfadada, estaba agotada por el acarreo de la tarde, Daryl comenzó a sentirse mal pero no dejaría que una chica caprichuda lo manejara a su antojo, bebió mas vino, no sabia si porque le había agradado el sabor o deseaba apagar su cerebro por unas horas – No hablas mucho cazador, pero te recomendaría no beber mucho vino, es mas fuerte que las cervezas que estas acostumbrado a beber – agregó, Daryl hizo una especie de gruñido y siguió bebiendo, Marian se asomó por la ventana, había unos pocos caminantes pero ninguno cercano al restaurant, parecía que dormirían tranquilos, se acercó da Daryl y le quitó con fuerza la botella, bebió con rapidez pero Daryl intentó quitársela logrando que la tiraran, solo salieron unas gotas, se había terminado, él comenzó a reírse

-Eres una maldita ebria – comentó ruborizado por el vino que comenzaba a hacerle efecto, Marian tampoco está muy sobria por lo que su comentario solo le genero risas – ¿Te burlas? – preguntó sonriente, Marian se dejó caer en el colchon

-No, solo me rio de tu estúpido rostro – respondió carcajeándose, Daryl se poso sobre ella sintiendo su respiración excitada sobre su rostro, sintió el deseo de besarla pero al notar su cercanía de dejó caer a un lado

-Vaya, tenias razón..es fuerte – comentó mas tranquilo, Marian estaba confundida

-Me estas coqueteando – afirmó sorprendida, Daryl se sonrojo

-Buu..que te hace pensar que eres tan especial, además tu me besaste, ¿Recuerdas? – comentó enfadado, Marian se atrevió a abrazarlo, solo pegó su pecho su espalda, uniendo su respiración, Daryl podía sentir sus senos firmes apretados contra su espalda, no supo si era el calor del vino o el hecho de que no había estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo, se sintió excitado y un poco mareado

-Si, cazador, tienes razón..soy como cualquier otra maldita zorra – lo imitó intentando gruñir, Daryl giró hacia ella quedando de frente – ¿Que te hace pensar que eres tan lindo? Solo eres un perverso gruñón, te besa una chica linda y solo puedes llamarla "Perra rica" – comentó acariciando su barba – Aunque te daré puntos extras por la ballesta y esos brazos..uhh si y tu lindo trasero – agregó sonriente, Daryl se sonrojó, era la primera vez que una chica le hablaba asi, no sabía que hacer, solo se encontraba callado, Marian beso la comisura de sus labios sin obtener respuesta, asi que se dedico a tocar suavemente sus brazos, sin esperar algún movimiento, Daryl solo mirada sus ojos aceituna y en la sinceridad de su mirada

-Estas más loca de lo que pensé – afirmó riéndose, Marian se carcajeo

-Eres divertido cazador, pero muy muy tonto – confirmó dándole la espalda, Daryl sintió que el alcohol subía un poco mas, tenía la necesidad de tocarla, algo extraño pues no había deseado estar con una mujer en bastante tiempo, Marian estaba dormitando cuando sintió unas manos ásperas tocando su cintura, giró sorprendida haciendo que Daryl se sonrojara retirando sus manos, ella las tomo y las puso sobre sus caderas, pero volvió a quedarse pasmado – Creo que necesitábamos otra botella de vino – comentó divertida, sin dejarlo hablar comenzó a besarlo suavemente hasta que el comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, paso bruscamente las manos debajo de su blusa, haciendo que Marian gimiera de placer, Daryl estaba realmente excitado y comenzaba a notarse en su pantalón, no sabía si podría detenerse – Por favor, no seas tan blando – pidió mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa, pero él la detuvo

-No deberíamos – confesó agitado, aunque moría de ganas por poseerla, pero conocía a las de su tipo, chicas adineradas que se embriagaban por diversión, para hacer locuras que después no recordarían, no deseaba aprovecharse de la situación. Marian se bajó la blusa avergonzada y ofendida

-Lo siento – se disculpó girándose para evitar que la mirara

-Oye…no es lo que piensas

-No, tienes razón, solo soy la mas zorra de las princesas que hayas conocido y borracha, lo siento, no quería incomodarte

-No..no, no eres una zorra, soy yo el que está mal, si deseas hacerlo….será cuando no tengamos unas copas encima – afirmó arrepintiéndose de decirlo, ella se acostó boca arriba

-Lo sé cazador, no te sientas mal… al final, todos somos un trozo de carne en este mundo - comentó suspirando, se veía tan tranquila que Daryl comenzó a sentirse incomodo, Marian tomó su brazo con delicadeza y lo uso de almohada, jugando con los botones de su camisa, él no se atrevió a quitarla – Maldita la bebida de los dioses que nos hace realizar incoherencias – comentó sonriente – Aprovechando tu pequeño lapsus de sinceridad. ¿Porque me odias? – preguntó despreocupada sin voltearlo a mirar, con una voz apenas clara, el cansancio comenzaba a vencerla y el vino aportaba mas

- Eres la maldita mujer mas loca que conozco pero no te odio, solo me fastidias – menciono riéndose, Marian no pudo evitar reir sin dejar de jugar con los botones

-Y tu el cazador con la boca mas sucia de país, si no estas maldiciéndome tienes un puño contra mi cara – menciono recordando cuando la golpeo para calmarla

-Mierda, admite que te encanta que te hable sucio …

-Já, te mentiría si dijera que no, eres el primero que tiene el valor de mandarme al demonio – confesó, Daryl se levantó sorprendido – Vamos, es la verdad…no tienes miedo de hacerlo, odio que todos me den siempre la razón, puedo equivocarme..puedo ser ofensiva..puedo ser molesta – agregó

-Si, eres la mas molesta del grupo, no paras de hablar ni un segundo – comentó tomándola por la barbilla – Pero a veces no lo eres tanto – halagó o al menos eso parecía. Marian se quitó la blusa dejando ver su sosten y la tersa piel de sus senos, Daryl la miró sorprendido no podía resistirlo y menos ante la "sutil insistencia" de ella, beso instintivamente sus labios con sabor a vino, bajo por su cuello estremeciéndola, succionando su delicada piel y dejando una huella, esta metió las manos por debajo de su camisa para sentir su espalda haciéndolo sentir incomodo, Marian sintió las cicatrices pero no quería arruinar el momento con palabrerías así que continuo como si no existieran, el beso sus senos sin atreverse a quitar el sostén, Marian luchaba contra el sueño y el cansancio hasta que quedo profundamente dormida, cuando Daryl lo notó se tiro en el colchón enfadado. La cubrió con las cobijas y se dejo vencer por el vino.

Marian se estiró en el colchón, cruzando las piernas hacia un lado topándose con un bulto, solo recibió un gruñido por respuesta

-No puede ser – se dijo así misma apenada al notar que no tenia blusa, instintivamente se tocó la cadera para saber si tenia pantalón, suspiró de alivió al encontrarlo

-No te emociones, no caí en tu trampa – gruñó Daryl al notar que se había despertado, Marian cubrió su pecho con las sabanas – Eh visto mejores – mencionó

-Si, me imagino…en los bares que frecuentabas supongo que había muchas bailarinas con bastante silicón- se defendió indignada mientras se ponía la blusa – Debemos irnos, el centro comercial no esta muy lejos – mencionó mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana sonrojada, Daryl apenas si contesto, aun seguía molesto por lo de anoche, pero prefirió fingir que no había pasado nada, Marian condujo sin decir una palabra de lo sucedido, al llegar al centro comercial Daryl se detuvo, estaba lleno de caminantes, las puertas se veían intactas pero la reja estaba completamente abierta, Marian se bajo de la camioneta y se acercó a él

-Es una maldita trampa – aseguró molesto, Marian sonrió

-Tranquilo Cazador, ahora te mostrare como hacen las cosas las princesas – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la reja

-¿Estás loca? Vámonos, son demasiados

-No, el local está completamente cerrado, solo necesito distraerlos…solo debes cubrirme, cuando entren al estacionamiento solo cierra la puerta – mencionó comenzando a correr – Hey malditos caminantes, quieren un poco de carne! – gritó, continuo haciendo ruido para que la siguieran, Daryl maldijo entre dientes en lo que se escondía bajo la camioneta, los caminantes la siguieron de vez en cuando de atravesaba alguno en su camino pero con empujarlos con fuerza bastaba, cuando entró al estacionamiento, Daryl cerró las puertas de acero, apenas si tuvieron tiempo de darse cuenta por lo que no tuvo ni siquiera que gastar sus flechas pero Marian no aparecía

-Maldita loca, está encerrada ahí, no debí dejarla – maldijo enfadado golpeando la puerta con fuerza, de repente una mano tocó su hombro haciendo que apuntara con su ballesta pero Marian lo veía divertida, Daryl suspiró de alivio

-Te dije que sabía lo que hacía. reprochó sonriente, metieron la camioneta y la moto y cerraron la reja para impedir que volvieran a entrar más, Marian tomó un carrito y se subió empujándose con las piernas, Daryl la miraba enfadado – Vamos cazador, fue muy fácil, si te decía lo que haría no me ibas a dejar – agregó, el solo hizo una especie de gruñido, abrieron la puerta del centro comercial y con cautela comenzaron a llenar los carritos con alimentos, Marian lleno el suyo con pastas, harinas, y productos de higiene personal, vaciando los estantes

-Siempre supe que eras una maldita compradora compulsiva – afirmó Daryl vigilando con su ballesta

-Tal vez, pero esto es realmente divertido – aseguró, dándole el carrito para que subiera las cosas a la camioneta – Por favor – agregó sonriente. Daryl miró las cosas de carrito

-Para que tanto jabón y shampoo – reprocho

-No te vendría mal – aseguró riéndose, Marian siguió a los enlatados, y la farmacia vaciándola por completo, se detuvo en la sección de libros, por un momento recordó lo que era el pasado, tomó uno de cocina entre sus manos, ciertamente aunque no se dedicaba a eso, amaba cocinar, Daryl la sorprendió haciendo que soltara el libro – Ya es lo último – confirmó mientras miraba la lista con tristeza, él le lanzo una lata de coca cola al aire, apenas si pudo cacharla, sonrió agradecida mientras la abría, ciertamente no era lo mejor tomarla a temperatura ambiente pero habían pasado tantos años desde la última ocasión que la bebió con avidez, sin preocuparse por la fecha de caducidad, aunque sospechaba que Daryl ya lo había hecho porque también bebía una, había tanta tranquilidad que apenas podían creer que no fuera un día normal

-Hey…amigo, ¿Que hacen aquí? – preguntó una voz áspera, Marian camino hacia Daryl sin voltear, él levantó la ballesta pero Marian la bajo lentamente al notar que detrás de él habían dos hombres más con armas

- Hola, nosotros ya nos íbamos – respondió Marian con una sonrisa amplia, un tipo de 30 años de edad, la miraba desde el pasillo, ella sabía que significaba esa mirada, se sentía completamente desnuda

-¿A dónde? Apenas comenzara la fiesta – mencionó otro, mientras jugaba con su rifle

-Que amables…pero mi esposo y yo..solo pasábamos por aquí, vimos que estaba limpio de caminantes y decidimos entrar – mintió ella de manera tranquila mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de Daryl para que no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco

-Así que tu esposo…vaya…y ¿Que tuviste que hacer para conseguir a una mujer así? – preguntó mientras escupía tabaco en el piso

-Tengo una gran personalidad – respondió con sarcasmo

-Solo…nos iremos, un gusto verlos – se despidió Marian jalando a Daryl de la mano, después de todo ya habían subido todo lo que necesitaban en la camioneta, era una pena por lo medicamentos…pero no se arriesgaría a que los lastimaran

-Vamos, nena…no hay muchas mujeres hoy en día, podrías…quedarte con nosotros…dudo que a tu esposo le moleste - comentó uno de ellos, que tenía manchas de sangre en la camisa, Daryl lo miro con molestia

-Ella es mi esposa..y se va conmigo – aclaró mientras lo retaba con el cuerpo pero el primer tipo le apuntó a la cabeza con la escopeta

-Nena, si amas a tu esposo…harás lo que te digamos, solo será un polvo o dos, todo depende de ti – mencionó mientras la tomaban de la cintura pero Daryl se portó a la defensiva para impedir que se la llevaran recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, perdiendo la conciencia. Abrió los ojos con una fuerte jaqueca, el sabor metálico de la sangre le llenaba la boca, tardo unos minutos en ubicar donde estaba, seguía en el centro comercial, atado en el piso

-La maldita perra me mordió George – se quejó uno de ellos hablándole al que parecía el jefe, se apretaba con fuerza la oreja de la cual emanaba sangre a chorros, Marian tenia la boca manchada y yacía a su lado, tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hicieron esos malditos? – preguntó encolerizado, Marian negó con la cabeza

-Nada, tranquilo..no paso nada – respondió casi susurrando – los voy a distraer, no quiero que te maten, están muy enojados – masculló

-Levántate zorra – ordenó uno de ellos tomándola por el cabello – Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas – dijo mientras la lanzaba a un estante e intentaba bajarle el pantalón, Daryl se sacudió con fuerza e intento levantarse pero está muy bien atado, George miraba el espectáculo excitado mientras metía las manos a su cremallera

-Asi que vas a dejar que tus gatos disfruten primero el banquete – mencionó Marian intentando calmarse, George frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba como el tipo luchaba contra sus pantalones – Vaya, supongo que no la debes mantener lo suficientemente dura – agrego riéndose, George empujo a su compañero hacia la pared para que no la tocara, Marian se dio la vuelta y se sentó con las piernas abiertas en el estante – ¿Me equivoco George? No quería decirlo frente a mi esposo…pero debo saber cuál es el mejor lugar…me atraes, me gustas, no creo que esos cerdos merezcan este cuerpo más que tu Georgy – mintió mientras lo atraía con las piernas, él le apuntó a la cara con la escopeta

-¿Acaso quieres morir maldita zorra? O ¿Quieres que tu esposo muera? – preguntó, Marian sonrió de manera coqueta mientras introducía la punta de la escopeta a su boca, dio unos leves lengüetazos y miro a Daryl con lastima

-Lo siento amor, tendrás que morir hoy – dijo con tristeza, cuando estaban por dispararle los detuvo – Espera, quiero que vea esto, que vea como otro hombre es capaz de darme placer, por favor – pidió ella estresada, George sonrió excitado mientras ponía sus asquerosas manos sobre sus senos, Marian sonrió mientras le mostraba las manos atadas, éste saco su cuchillo y corto las cuerdas, Marian comenzó a besarlo intentado no vomitarse por el asco que le causaba, los otros dos tipos se acercaron a ellos como moscas intentando tocar a Marian, destrozando su blusa, ella apenas si los toqueteo haciendo que dejaran sus rifles en el estante, cuando se aseguró que estaban suficientemente distraídos toco el bulto sobre su pantalón, sacó el cuchillo y lo pateó con fuerza en el miembro dejándolo tirado, con el cuchillo atacó a los otros dos, tomando los rifles, y apuntándoles con determinación.

-¿Que harás nena? Dispararnos – bromeó uno de ellos, Marian sonrió quitando el seguro de los rifles haciendo que su rostro mostrara preocupación

-Seria más divertido arrancarles el maldito pene y dárselo a los caminantes pero ni ellos comen esas porquerías – respondió con seriedad – Ahora si no les molesta, suelten a mi amado esposo antes de que esparza sus sesos en el piso- George se levantó enfadado tomando otro cuchillo

-Maldita perra, los rifles no tienen munición. Mintió mientras se acercaba con el cuchillo, Marian le disparo a la pierna dejándolo tirado

-Lo siento Georgy mi amor, lo nuestro…no funcionara – afirmó volviendo apuntarle a los otros dos – Di una orden malditos cerdos, suéltenlo – gritó, ellos obedecieron, daryl estaba sorprendido ante la actuación de Marian y lo que había hecho por él, golpeo a uno con fuerza en la cara para cobrarse el golpe, los ató con las mismas cuerdas

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? – volvió a preguntar preocupado, pateó con fuerza el estomago de uno de ellos – Malditos bastardos, debería matarlos – afirmó, Marian le dio el rifle intentando limpiar con sus manos el asco que le causaba recordarlos sobre ella, Daryl la abrazo – Tranquila, todo está bien – consoló, la cubrió con su pecho – Ahora podre comprarte tu abrigo de Ming – bromeó, Marian hizo una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa, la llevo a la sección de ropa y le paso una camisa, se quitó la blusa sin pudor y comenzó a llorar – Lo siento Marian, no pude defenderte – se disculpó con sinceridad mientras la abrazaba

-No lloro por mi, eh pasado peores situaciones, solo…pensaba que si te hacían daño..yo no podría vivir con eso…Daryl eso fue solo una actuación, no significa nada haberlos besado o dejar que me tocaran…pero el realmente te iba a matar, te iba a matar….y y …explicó ante la mirada expectante de Daryl, él la beso en la frente

-Calma nena, yo prefería morir a ver que esos cerdos te dañaran, hubiera dado la vida para que no pasaras por esto – dijo estresado, Marian lo beso apasionadamente en los labios, recorriendo con sus manos su rostro sorprendido, Daryl solo se dejo llevar, sentirla a su lado borraba por completo la escena que acaba de pasar, ni siquiera quiso recordar las ganas de matar a esos malditos, solo pensaba en lo que ella era capaz de hacer por él – Bueno, mi bella esposa, debemos cargar el resto e irnos – bromeó dejándola que se terminara de vestir, sin que se diera cuenta tomó el libro que ella tenia en sus manos antes de que todo pasara. Subieron unas cajas de ropa, y mas productos de limpieza, Daryl los golpeaba cada ocasión que pasaba

-¿Y que hacemos con ellos? – Preguntó ella mientras los miraba con asco

-Debería matarlos….pero… los dejaremos aquí, toma sus rifles y dejémoslos atados…los caminantes tendrán una buena cena esta noche – respondió mientras les escupía, Marian clavo un cuchillo en un estante

-Nos vemos, solo déjenme advertirles que si los vuelvo a ver.. no tendré ni un poco de piedad, les cortare el miembro y hare que se lo traguen entero – advirtió molesta. Antes de salir encontró lámparas solares y lámparas de campismo, Daryl la ayudo a subirlas a la camioneta

-Gracias, ahora cálmate y vayamos casa – sugirió Daryl mientras la besaba nuevamente, tendrían que manejar parte de la noche pero eso no era problema solo quería salir de ahí, antes de irse Daryl abrió la puerta del estacionamiento para que salieran los caminantes, asi evitaría que los siguieran.

Cuando Marian vio la prisión sintió un gran alivio, no quería recordar lo que había pasado ni porque se preocupaba tanto por Daryl, al ver a Karen abriendo la puerta con Carl los subió a la camioneta

-Me alegra que estés bien – dijo Karen abrazándola no muy fuerte para dejarla conducir, Marian sonrió mientras sacaba de su chamarra dos chocolates sniker, dándole una a cada quien – Solo no digan que son mis favoritos – menciono riéndose, Carl se sonrojo

-Vaya…no tenia ni idea que era tanto….bueno pensé que traerían provisiones pero no tantas – mencionó Rick agradecido, Marian sonrió mientras sacaba de la camioneta un shampo y una barra de jabón

-Si me disculpan, deseo tomar un baño – se excuso mientras se dirigía a las regaderas

-¿Que fue lo que paso? – preguntó a Daryl, él lo miro cabizbajo

-Nos atacaron unos sujetos, ella me salvo la vida – respondió – Pero está todo bien, solo debe asimilar las cosas – agregó al notar la cara de preocupación de Rick, Daryl la siguió a las regaderas, cuando llego ella se encontraba debajo del chorro helado de agua, apenas si podía distinguir su cuerpo semi desnudo en la oscuridad, tomó una toalla y la cubrió

-Solo estoy tomando un baño – aseguró intentando sonreír, cubriéndose con rapidez con la toalla, Daryl vio moretones en sus brazos y muslos

-Por dios, vamos con Hershel el te ayudara – pidió pero ella se negó

-No, estoy muy cansada, solo quiero dormir, no es nada Daryl, el tipo solo se acerco demasiado, estoy bien – aseguró, Daryl la abrazo con delicadeza intentando brindarle un poco de calor – Solo quiero quitarme la sensación de suciedad, solo eso – agregó para no preocuparlo, regreso al chorro de agua helada, dejando caer su toalla aun lado, sus nalgas firmes resaltaban en sus bragas húmedas, su espalda brillaban con el agua y la leve luz que entraba con las escotillas, Daryl no pudo resistirse, entró al agua para abrazarla, Marian giro sobre sus brazos para tenerlo de frente

-Eres demasiado provocativa – aseguró él mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro, Marian sonrió agradecida

-Tu tampoco te ves mal cazador – halagó Marian desabrochando la camisa

-Está bien, una ducha no nos vendría mal – aceptó él, no sabía en que momento había surgido ese deseo de tenerla en sus manos y recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con besos pero quería hacerlo, termino de quitarse la camisa, mostrando sus firmes pectorales, Marian los toco excitada, recorriendo con los dedos su tatuaje como si volviera a escribirlo sobre su piel, Daryl la tomo de las caderas y la apoyo sobre la barda par poder besarla, a pesar del agua fría, sentía que las manos de Daryl le quemaban la piel, gimió excitada atrayéndolo con las caderas, sintiendo su miembro duro contra sus bragas, él la besaba con desesperación pasando de sus labios a su cuello, mientras ella recorría, sus brazos, su pecho y espalda, Daryl se detuvo mirando sus profundos ojos – Deberíamos terminar de ducharnos – sugirió besando su frente, Marian asintió sin quejas. También estaba cansada, tallo con delicadeza su espalda y beso suavemente sus cicatrices – Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche…solo dormir – insinuó asustado y con dolor en la entrepierna, odiaba dejar las cosas así, pero ella era especial y no pensaba arruinarlo, Marian acepto, necesitaba un poco de compañía, y sabia que él no diría ni haría nada, solo le proporcionaría su tímida presencia, aun no podía creer que estuviera tan equivocada sobre él, pensó que en la primera oportunidad se abalanzaría sobre ella. Daryl la llevó a la parte alta de las celdas donde no dormía nadie, acomodo un colchón y ambos se recostaron, Marian paso unos minutos jugando con la barba de Daryl antes de quedarse dormida. Él la beso en la frente, que le estaba pasando con esta chica, porque lo volvía tan loco, la abrazo pegando lo mas que pudo su cuerpo.

Cuando Marian abrió los ojos no había nadie con ella. Termino de vestirse y salió a buscar a Karen, ella jugaba con Carl que era lo más cercano que había estado a un chico, ya había olvidado que ahora era una adolescente. Ella solo había pensando en entrenarla para cuando no estuviera ahí, y ahora que la veía sonriendo todo cambiaba…tal vez si había una oportunidad de estar tranquilos, Rick la interrumpió en sus pensamientos

.Gracias por los alimentos – dijo agradecido mientras se paraba junto a ella – Daryl…me conto lo que paso ayer – agrego despreocupado, Marian se sonrojo, a que se refería con eso

-Yo..mm..no…bueno – tartamudeo

-Sé que lo salvaste de esos tipos, no ha querido hablar más del tema, él…es diferente a nosotros, no le es tan fácil expresarse…pero es un buen hombre, de los mejores – comentó, Marian sonrió

-Si, ahora lo sé, y estoy tan avergonzada por juzgarlo pero él también tenía ideas muy equivocadas de mi, espero todo esto cambie con el viaje – comento tranquila, Rick puso su mano sobre su hombro, Marian saco de la camioneta dos lámparas de campismo – Por cierto, te traje esto, para las noches en las que Judith quiera leche y no sepas a dónde vas – menciono riéndose mientras le mostraba cómo funcionaba, giro una palanca un par de veces y al presionar el botón prendió instantáneamente, Rick agradeció – Rick, de verdad quiero colaborar con ustedes….pero debes saber que..voy a irme – mencionó entristecida, lo había pensado varias noches y no había mejor momento para decirlo

-¿A qué te refieres? Mira a Karen, ella es feliz…están a salvo,¿ a donde irán?

-A eso me refiero, solo me iré yo, pase años cuidando a Karen, entrenándola para sobrevivir, ahora que está bien y sé que son buenas personas puedo seguir mi búsqueda, debo encontrar a mi familia – respondió triste

-Sé lo que piensas, yo también busque a mi familia…gracias a Dios la encontré, pero eran situaciones diferentes – comento para hacerla cambiar de opinión

-Sé que si están vivos también me están buscando, solo debo salir…hablar con otros sobrevivientes – pidió, Rick negó con la cabeza

-No podre detenerte si es lo que deseas, pero…piensa en Karen, piensa que pasara si te vuelves a encontrar a tipos como el gobernador o los de ayer, Marian es muy arriesgado, solo te pido que lo pienses – explicó, ella agradeció su consejo, Rick era un buen hombre y agradecía su preocupación – Vamos a desayunar, solo piénsalo, por favor – agrego, ella asintió con la cabeza, cuando llegaron al comedor Oliver le apartaba un lugar en la mesa, busco a Daryl con la mirada sin encontrarlo, decepcionada se sentó a lado de Oliver

-Te ves muy hermosa. halagó Oliver mientras le pasaba un plato de avena con fruta en almibar. Marian sonrió agradecida

-Si, gracias…es bueno que te digan eso después de una guardia – dijo sonriendo, Oliver agrando su sonrisa

-Ahora recuerdo, llegaste a dar una ponencia hace 4 años, sobre los efectos del tabaco en las bronquiolitis infantiles – comentó, Marian lo silencio – Si, ahí te vi, con razón no podía olvidar tu bello rostro

-Yo pensé que mi ponencia, era toda una emprendedora en ese entonces – dijo ella sin importancia

-Por Dios, no seas modesta, eras la doctora más joven en el congreso, la primera ponente de tu edad en 20 años continuos, tenias potencial, yo fui a completar mi doctorado en farmacobiologia – halagó Oliver, Marian se sonrojo – Yo pensaba invitarte una copa esa noche, cuando Salí al pasillo ya te habías ido – agregó, Daryl llegó lanzando una ardilla en la mesa, justo enfrente de ellos

-Vaya, la cena será deliciosa – argumento Marian mirando con tristeza a la ardilla, Daryl miró con enfado a Oliver

-Oye amigo, cálmate..solo estamos platicando – comentó él mientras empujaba con asco la ardilla

-¿Conversando? O sigues diciendo pura maldita mierda – exclamó furioso, Marian se levantó de la mesa mientras tomaba su plato, ambos la miraron despistados pero sin atreverse a detenerla, camino unos cuantos lugares hasta sentarse junto a Carol

-Dios, los hombres son unos trogloditas – comentó sonriendo mientras sorbía un poco de leche, ambas contuvieron la risa, Daryl levantó las ardillas enfadado y se dirigió al patio para destriparlas, entró a la pequeña terraza que habían hecho

-Malditas mujeres, todas son iguales – dijo este mientras imitaba como caminaban, colgó a las ardillas por los patas, estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera notó cuando ella entró

-¿No piensas desayunar? – preguntó Marian mientras le ofrecía un plato de avena, Daryl maldijo entre dientes – Vamos, la avena es buena para el colesterol, la carne de ardilla no es muy magra – comentó sonriente

-Me caga ese tipo, se mofa de mi trabajo – explicó al fin mientras escupía enfadado, Marian se aproximo a él y beso su mejilla a pesar de la cara de desagrado que ponía

-Mi padre decía que todos tienen un papel en el tablero…y el rey no es nadie sin su peón – recordó, él frunció el entrecejo sin comprender – Daryl, eres demasiado importante en esta comunidad, sin ti..esto nunca hubiera sido posible, vamos..Oliver es nuevo, solo es un tonto agradable que aun piensa que por ser doctor debes lamerle el culo, pero tu..eres algo especial – explicó con sinceridad volviendo a ofrecer la avena, él la tomó más tranquilo pero prefería no recordarlo o iría directamente a partirle la cara, notaba como miraba a Marian y buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de ella

-Aun así, más le vale que no se te acerque o le partiré la cara – advirtió haciendo que Marian contuviera la risa, se acercó a las ardillas y tomó un cuchillo – Deja eso nena, cuando termine de desayunar lo hare – pidió pero Marian lo ignoro, clavo el cuchillo y realizo el procedimiento a la perfección ante los ojos sorprendidos de Daryl. Separó la piel y la puso a un lado

-Mi padre me enseño, cuando cazaba liebres, es casi lo mismo…y pensar que detestaba hacerlo, Solo pensaba en los padres de las liebres…sus hijos que no llegaban a casa, insistí tanto que mi padre dejo de cazar…y solo practicaba sus tiros, y pensar que esto me salvaría la vida muchas veces – explicó

-Era un buen padre, cierto. Me hubiera gustado tener algo así, el mío solo bebía y llevaba zorras a la casa que después de una semana querían tratarte como sus hijos, el único momento familiar era cuando salíamos a cazar..Unidos para matar decía Merle, mientras bebíamos un par de cervezas en el patio mientras la zorra en turno preparaba la cena – dijo un poco molesto pero no con ella, si no con su padre, Marian enjaguo sus manos y atrajo a Daryl a su pecho, como niño desprotegido volviendo a su seno materno

-Pero tu no eres asi, Carl y los demás chicos te admiran, quieren ser como tu – consoló mientras revolvía su cabello, lo beso con ternura en la frente y luego en los labios – Mmm.. y donde esta el típico gruñido "Uhh…eres solo una princesa consentida¨- imitó, Daryl sonrió

-No lo sé, cada día pienso mas que eras como la princesa del mundo perdido pero con tacones – se burló

-Claro que no cazador, era la princesa del mundo perdido con tacones y bolso Prada, deberías besar mi noble trasero – sugirió, Daryl la tomó de la quijada y la comenzó a besar

-Con todo gusto su alteza – dijo entre dientes, él la sentó en la mesa de los utensilios y abrió sus piernas para aproximarse más – No sé cuánto tiempo pueda prolongar esto – confesó apretando el bulto de sus pantalones contra la entrepierna de ella, soltó un leve gemido de placer, odiaba que la llevara a ese punto y que la abandonara en cualquier momento, pero era la primera vez que un hombre se ponía tan difícil, nunca había tenido que esforzarse tanto para seducir a alguien.

-No entiendo por qué deberíamos prolongarlo – comentó besándolo apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su pecho, para provocarlo aun mas, él paso sus manos por debajo de la blusa, la sensación de sus manos ásperas recorriéndola la excitaron aun mas ante los ojos complacientes de Daryl, jugó con su lengua explorando su cálida boca

-Ya…debemos parar- sugirió tartamudeando, Marian respiro profundo, odiaba que tuviera la razón, lo separo con suavidad y cerro las piernas – Mujer, es más difícil para mí que para ti, créeme – confesó, Marian se rio despreocupada

-Muy bien, no te presionare…pero debes cubrir una cuota de besos diaria – dijo, Daryl la beso en la frente

- Eso no será problema, nos vemos esta noche? – preguntó mientras volvía a su trabajo con las ardillas, Marian asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda, Carl entro sin avisar – Maldición, nadie te enseño a tocar – exclamó molesto, Marian camino hacia él sonriendo

- Déjalo, ya sabes que es un amargado – comentó imitándolo, Carl se echo a reir

- Ahora estas de su lado?- preguntó

- Cazador, él siempre ha estado de mi lado – respondió Marian mientras abrazaba al ya no tan pequeño Carl, éste se sonrojo – Por cierto, te ves monísimo con tu sombrero, sheriff – halagó mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz, tomo los platos y se retiro dejándolos solos

- Daryl….deberías hacerla tu novia – sugirió Carl suspirando mientras la veía alejarse, Daryl gruño

- Para que quiero a una princesa consentida – respondió sin voltear a verlo, Carl levantó los hombros

- No lo sé, ella es genial..me está enseñando a hacer mi propio arco y la próxima semana a usarlo – comentó emocionado, Daryl lo miro serio – Pero pronto tu me enseñaras a usar la ballesta cierto? – agregó

- No, hasta que la puedas sostener – respondió riéndose, Carl lo ayudo con las cubetas de tripas

- Si tu no te animas, no faltara quien .- se atrevió a decir

- Como quien?

- No sé, tal vez yo dentro de unos años…solo debo cumplir 18 – respondió divertido, Daryl le bajo el sombrero

- Pequeño conquistador eh, ya veremos, aun te falta mucho – sugirió riéndose.

**Es mi primer capitulo, espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo, realmente es difícil captar el personaje pero espero hacerlo cada vez mejor. Agradecería sus comentarios**


	2. La huida y el regreso de Merle

**Bueno, este capitulo me costo un poco mas de trabajo, no estoy muy segura de continuar pero lo intentaré, aquí supondremos que Merle no murió (Me agradaba el personaje jojo) Espero les guste.**

Oliver esperaba a Marian en la cocina, ella entró comenzando a lavar los platos

-Teníamos una conversación pendiente – dijo sonriendo, Marian lo miro despreocupada

-¿Sobre las bronquiolitis? No se si lo haz notado pero ya no me dedico a eso – comentó riéndose, Oliver se acercó a ayudarla con los platos

-No, me refería a la noche en que te invitaría a salir, la copa pendiente – recordó, Marian negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento, no puedo – respondió ella sin voltear a verlo – Ni si quiera conozco un bar cercano – añadió riéndose, Carol entró a ayudar dándole la oportunidad de huir a Marian, odiaba ese tipo de conversaciones, Oliver era un tipo muy atractivo, y buen tipo, pero no le gustaba, Daryl podía ser un boca sucia pero era la persona más interesante que había conocido en su vida – Mi madre tenía razón, me gustan los dementes – dijo para si misma, se reunió con Carl y Karen para seguir tallando los arcos, ambos chicos eran muy buenos, les agradaba aprender

-Si nos apuramos tal vez terminemos mañana y podamos practicar – dijo Karen entusiasmada, Carl asintió sin dejar de tallar

-Muy bien enanos, tengo que ir a limpiar un poco, asi que continúen con cuidado, en un momento los veo – comentó Marian mientras sacaba de su bolsa su ipod, conecto la pila a la lámpara de campismo que había traído e intento cargarla con la palanca, estuvo asi unos minutos y volvió a colocar la pila en el ipod, este encendió sacándole una sonrisa, les tomó una foto a Carl y Karen mientras estaban distraído y se fue a limpiar el Bloque D, estaba bastante sucio con papeles por todos lados y manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre, pero debía hacerlo si quería tener una celda propia, cada vez eran mas sobrevivientes y menos espacio, Karen ya tenía la suya a lado de la de Beth con la que también había hecho gran amistad, puso música en su Ipod y comenzó a limpiar mientras cantaba "Lies de Marina and the Diamonds" y tomaba la escoba como micrófono, cuando termino la pista comenzó una más alegre incitándola a bailar, tenía mucho que no lo hacía y en ese momento se sentía completamente feliz, mientras barría no podía evitar saltar por el bloque como si fuera un escenario, Rick, Daryl, Carl y Karen entraron silenciosamente atraídos por el ruido, mirándola bailar mientras cantaba, cuando termino la pista ella noto asustada su presencia – Yoo..lo siento, solo…me emocione un poco – se disculpó bajando el volumen, Rick sonrió

-No te preocupes, solo se escucha en el bloque contiguo, no hay problema con los caminantes – comentó Rick divertido

-Deberían intentarlo, es relajante – insistió Marian sintiéndose viva, comenzó a escuchar a Gwen Stefani- What you waiting for? Tomó a Carl de la manos y giró con él mientras cantaba, Karen la siguió y bailo con él, Marian se acercó a Rick que apenas si pudo mover los hombros

-Estoy demasiado oxidado – se disculpó divertido, Beth llegó con Judith y divertida comenzó a hacerle segunda a Marian y a bailar con Rick

-Solo faltas tu chico rudo – pidió ella tomándole la mano pero apenado se negó, cuando terminó la canción todos respiraban agitados – Bueno, debo continuar bailando…digo limpiando – sugirió, Rick le pidió que mantuviera la música en alto, tenía mucho que no lo hacían, ella sonrió agradecida, Carl y Karen decidieron quedarse a ayudarle

-No olvides nuestra cita….te veré en la misma celda – susurró Daryl con una mirada perversa – Solo espero bailes igual – añadió sonrojándola, Marian le dio una leve palmada en el pecho

-Sigues siendo un cerdo – comentó mientras continuaba limpiado, al terminar el día el bloque se veía bastante bien, los chicos le ayudaron a sacar la basura, acudieron juntos a cenar, Daryl ya la esperaba en el comedor, apartando algunos lugares diciendo que eran para Carl y ellas, Marian se sentó junto a él avergonzada, sentía que todos los miraban

-¿Qué? Tengo mierda en la cara – preguntó Daryl sonrojado, todos rieron y dejaron de mirarlos, Marian tocó levemente su rodilla por debajo de la mesa en agradecimiento, comieron en silencio, algo extraño en esos días.

Marian acompaño a Karen a su celda, cuando quedo profundamente dormida, se dirigió a las celdas superiores, no había nadie, si hubiera salido algún caminante estaría perdida, sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, una mano la tomó por la cintura, lo cual no era difícil dada su condición, había bajado bastantes kilos desde que había comenzado todo esto

-Esto es un asalto – dijo Daryl comenzando a besar sus lóbulos, Marian giró fingiendo sorpresa – Tendré que amordazarla contra la pared – agregó

-Vaya, es lo mas romántico que he escuchado en toda mi vida – dijo entre risitas, Daryl la apoyo contra la pared

-Entonces falle, quería que se escuchara sexy – fingió besando su cuello, Marian se dejo llevar por sus caricias bruscas, le encantaba como la tocaba sin delicadeza alguna, él se detuvo de golpe – Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo – se disculpo suspirando, Marian se lanzo a sus brazos atrapándolo con las piernas, él la sostuvo del trasero – No puedo creer que tengas este trasero – halagó

-Es de familia – afirmó ella sonriendo

-Dios Bendiga a tu madre – dijo levantando el rostro, ella no pudo evitar reír

-Es raro pero siento que estas evitando que tengamos sexo – mencionó con tranquilidad

-Yo … no, no es eso – respondió él mientras la soltaba – Solo que es demasiado raro, no lo entenderías… – agregó

-¿Entender qué? Daryl me encantaría prolongar todo en esta vida pero ya no es posible, si hubiera sido en otros tiempos créeme no te estaría besando en una celda, pero ahora ni siquiera sé si mañana estarás conmigo…eh despertado sola en los últimos 6 años, un día mas no hará la diferencia – comentó un poco desesperada, Daryl se sentó en el colchón

-Es eso, porque no dejas de hablar como si fuéramos carne, solo pensar de que podrías quedar embarazada…me aterra, eres la primera chica que le hablo después de una borrachera, deberías ser mas considerada – se quejó molesto, Marian se sentó sobre sus piernas

-Lo siento, no sabía que te preocupaba tanto, además tontuelo tampoco deseo un hijo, solo quiero estar contigo, no importa si no es besándonos o teniendo sexo, solo estar contigo… hasta tu silencio es encantador – dijo de manera sincera, se dejo caer en el colchón y atrajo a Daryl con sus brazos – Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, nunca se que esperar – agregó abrazándolo

-Solo eres una maldita princesa consentida – se quejo riendo, Marian lo beso con suavidad

-Y tu un estúpido cazador de pacotilla – se defendió, Daryl la acorralo en el colchón y beso su ombligo haciendo que la piel se le enchinara, con suavidad quitó los botones que le estorbaban para besar sus senos retorciéndola de placer – ¿Me harás suplicar? – preguntó mientras jalaba con delicadeza su cabello, Daryl sacó uno de sus senos del brasiere y beso sus pezones erectos, ella apenas si pudo contenerse, estaba muy excitada – Mas..por favor – pidió con la voz entrecortada, él mordió suavemente el pezón mientras agitaba sus caderas con fuerza por el placer recibido, se quitó la blusa y el brasiere dejando su torso desnudo para deleite de Daryl, sus senos era grandes para su estatura pero sin caer en lo grotesco, con su vestimenta modesta apenas si se veían pero al abrazarla eran más que evidentes, beso con desesperación ambos senos mientras ella frotaba con rapidez su pelvis contra el bulto de su pantalón, hasta que Marian se hundió en un profundo éxtasis, apretó a Daryl con sus brazos

-¿Que fue eso? – preguntó extasiado, Marian sonrió avergonzada

-Mmm..un orgasmo – respondió  
sonrojada, Daryl sonrió satisfecho al saber que era sincera pero un pequeño dolor en la entrepierna le hizo querer romper su promesa, Marian no era tonta y sabia que habían llevado esas caricias demasiado lejos como para retroceder, lo recostó y quitó con suavidad su cinturón

-No..aun no – pidió mordiéndose la lengua, realmente quería hacerlo pero sabía que no debía

-No te preocupes cazador, mantendrás tu promesa – confortó ella mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, acercó su cálido aliento a su miembro haciendo que la erección aumentara aun mas, beso suavemente sobre su bóxer erizando todo su cuerpo, con delicadeza lo tomo entre sus manos y lo froto contra sus senos, Daryl intentaba resistirse pero eso era demasiado, observo el espectáculo respirando profundo para controlarse, pero Marian no pensaba detenerse, quería devolverle el favor, humedeció sus carnosos labios y beso con deseo cada parte de su miembro, lo introdujo a su boca con dificultad..nunca hubiera pensado que estuviera tan bien dotado, no tardo mucho en llevarlo al éxtasis, él se dejo caer completamente relajado en el colchón, había pasado tanto tiempo desde a ultima vez con una mujer, y aun así no recordaba tanto placer, normalmente amanecía con alguna desconocida en su casa, así que se levantaba con el condón aun puesto y se marchaba con Merle si es que ella tenía una hermana o una amiga, por lo regular había estado tan borracho que no recordaba que había pasado o si lo había disfrutado, hasta que decidió dejar de hacerlo meses antes del fin del mundo pero nunca había amado a alguien o se había preocupado por ella, Marian lo distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando se recostó a su lado pero no dijo ninguna palabra, no hacía falta, solo quería estar con él en el infinito silencio de la noche, él la atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo aspirando su delicioso olor a frutas, quedaron profundamente dormidos. El frío de la madrugada despertó a Marian que semi dormida intento averiguar dónde estaba, Daryl yacía a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa

-Pensé que nunca despertarías – mencionó sonriente, ella lo abrazó con emoción como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo – No quería que despertaras sola – mencionó besando su frente – ¿A que te dedicabas antes de esto? – preguntó sin importancia

-Era actriz porno… - respondió con seriedad, Daryl rió – ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? – preguntó molesta

-No…para nada, pero hubieras sido buena – halagó besándola nuevamente, Marian le devolvió el gesto

-Tienes razón, pero era casi igual de promiscuo…trabajaba en un hospital – dijo con sinceridad

-Vaya…pensé que la princesa solo se dedicaba a comprar y verse bellas – se mofó revolviendo su cabello con brusquedad

-Si, la mayoría…pero yo tenía que  
trabajar para comprarlas – exclamó mientras le mostraba la lengua, Daryl sacó de la almohada un regalo envuelto en trozos de papel, ella lo tomo emocionada y lo abrió con desesperación, sonrió al notar que era el libro de cocina

-Wow..vaya, muchas gracias..no tenias porque – comentó emocionada, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, lo beso con ternura mientras se posaba encima de él, sacó su Ipod y tomó una foto haciendo que Daryl forcejeara con delicadeza para quitársela

-Vamos, no es mi mejor momento, además detesto las fotos – pidió, Marian se acomodo junto a él, y beso su mejilla mientras tomaba la foto

-Ahora seremos dos mostros horribles en una foto – aseguró mirándola – Vamos, hay que levantarse, hare un poco de pan y te preparare un café – sugirió besándolo, él se quedo recostado mirando cómo se vestía

-Esta noche tengo guardia, tendrás que arreglártela sola – mencionó él mientras se abrochaba el pantalón

-Muy bien…prometo pensar en ti – dijo con picardía, él sonrió mientras le daba un fuerte palmada en el trasero, salieron sin ser vistos. Marian amasaba la harina con fuerza para hacer pan, aun no se levantaban así que era una buena hora, Daryl revisaba la cerca, ella lo alcanzó hasta el otro extremo con una taza de café

-No está mal – dijo cortante, Marian lo beso rápidamente – Si, ahora está mejor – aseguró tomándola por la cintura, miraron la reja llena de caminantes

-Terminando el desayuno, le ayudare a Maggie a limpiar – aseguró ella, volviéndolo a besar, regreso al horno, para cuando se levantaron, la mesa ya estaba servida, había pan, leche y un poco de galletas que había horneado con la masa que sobro, Rick se acercó a ella asombrado

-Vaya, se levantaron temprano – dijo al notar que Daryl ya regresaba de vigilar la cerca

-Si, un poco, quise hacer pan y café, nos vendría bien, también hay huevos revueltos con tomate - mencionó, Rick se sentó en la mesa contento, desayunaron con lentitud, mientras los niños se repartían las galletas

-Están deliciosas Marian – halagó Carl mientras les daba un gran mordisco a su galleta, Marian sonrió agradecida, al terminar Rick y ella fueron a la reja para limpiarla de caminantes, ella atacaba con fuerza y rapidez como si estuviera en peligro su vida

-Tranquila, somos varios no entraran – afirmó Rick, Marian limpió con la manga de su camisa el sudor y la sangre salpicada, sonrió con tranquilidad

-Lo siento, es que debo terminar con ellos antes de la comida, prometí terminar los arcos con los niños y después de la comida seguiré limpiando el bloque D y después…haré mas café para los de la guardia – explicó

-Vaya, esta todo agendado…tranquila, puedes hacer todo con calma – comentó

-Rick…tengo que hacerlo, no me quedo mucho tiempo, la siguiente semana vuelvo a los Angeles – confesó entristecida, tenia que marcharse…cada día que pasaba junto a Daryl era más difícil, sería un martirio alejarse de él, prefería no decirlo

-¿Él lo sabe? – preguntó Rick mientras miraba a Daryl a la distancia, ella negó con la cabeza

-Por favor, no se lo digas…él no dejara que lo haga, o peor aun querrá ir conmigo ustedes lo necesitan aquí – pidió

-Debes decirle…Marian él nunca se llevo con nadie como contigo, si lo abandonas…no podrá enfrentarlo, que Merle se fuera le afecto demasiado – comentó

-No puedo, te lo ruego no le digas, prometo regresar- rogó, Rick la miro enfadado

-No diré nada, pero si él me pregunta no se lo ocultare, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, ahora tu cumple tu promesa y regresa – aceptó, ella le agradaba bastante pero Daryl era casi su hermano, a pesar de que no conversaban mucho, él confiaba plenamente en él, no deseaba que fuera lastimado.

Marian entró a Carl y a Karen con el mismo ímpetu que lo hizo su padre, Daryl a veces la veía a lo lejos, la manera en la que tomaba su arco en el atardecer y tiraba desde adentro a los caminantes, no la había visto fallar ni una sola vez

-¿Aun no terminan? – preguntó Daryl acercándose a ellos, Karen y Carl tallaban sus flechas emocionados

-No, Marian nos contaba de cuando ganó el torneo juvenil de tiro con arco, tiene una fotos geniales – mencionó Carl emocionado, Marian sonrió agradecida

-Solo fue un tonto torneo con un grupo de lelos igual que yo – musitó mientras guardaba su arco, Daryl se acercó y Karen le paso la foto, vestía un hermoso vestido largo con caídas como las diosas griegas, su cabello iba recogido en trenzas despreocupadas que se unían dejando mechones de cabello suelto, ella apuntaba al atardecer

-Vaya…¿y asi concursaron? – preguntó riéndose, Marian le quitó la foto

-No tonto, fue nuestro premio..salir en la portada del periódico local, asi que me tomaron esta foto – respondió mostrándole le lengua – Además mi novio decía que parecía una diosa griega – añadió, Daryl sonrió tenia razón, se veía realmente hermosa.

Pasaron los días tan rápido que Marian casi cambia de opinión sobre su partida, Rick había cumplido su parte y no les había mencionado que se iba, ni si quiera ella se había atrevido a decirle a Karen, escribía con tristeza un par de cartas, pero era la única manera de poder decirles algo sin que le impidieran partir:

_Querido Daryl:_

_Vaya..es extraño decir esto, pero en todas estas semanas contigo no he podido pensar en otra cosa que regresar a tu lado por la noche y levantarme temprano para verte ahí, he sido la persona más feliz desde que estamos juntos, ni si quiera sé cómo llamarlo, me hiciste cambiar de opinión por completo acerca de tu persona._

_Ahora sé que no puedo dejarte atrás, sin embargo debo hacerlo, no intentes buscarme, no pienses si quiera en ir tras de mi…tengo que buscar a mi familia, lo siento, prefiero no despedirme porque estoy segura de que volveré a verte, por favor cuida de Karen, espero que cuando regrese logren perdonarme._

_Te quiere Marian_

Sello con saliva el sobre y se recostó en el colchón esperando a que Daryl llegara,cuando lo hizo lo beso apasionadamente

-Hola odiosa – dijo sonriendo, Marian le devolvió el saludo efusivo – ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que no me has visto en mil años – preguntó mofándose, ella lo abrazo con fuerza

-Es que así lo siento – mintió intentando contener las lagrimas, "Debes ser fuerte, tienes que buscarlos, no puedes estar aquí sin saber de ellos" pensó para sí misma, él la tomo del rostro

-No iré a ningún lado, lo prometo, ahora deja de portarte así que me pones triste – dijo besándola con delicadeza, Marian desabrochó los botones de su blusa ofreciendo su busto a Daryl, él la beso con entusiasmo mientras se quitaba la camisa y el pantalón, termino de quitarle la ropa a Marian hasta dejarla en ropa interior, con suaves besos recorrió su cuello

-Tal vez, sea el momento correcto – sugirió apenada, Daryl negó con la cabeza

-Aun no consigo preservativos, no entiendo donde los esconde Glenn, además hoy fue un día muy pesado, mañana me parece un buen día – comentó él,

-Muy bien, será mañana – mintió mientras fingía una sonrisa, Daryl la beso

-Te lo he dicho, es más difícil para mí…crees que cuando te miro pavoneándote por la cárcel no me dan ganas de empujarte a un rincón y hacerte mía…vaya que lucho con ello todos los días, pero tu nena…no eres como las demás, no debes ser tratada como las demás – explicó, Marian lo abrazó con fuerza – Vaya que estas sentimental. Se burló

-Promete que me esperaras – pidió ella con lágrimas en los ojos, Daryl le besó la frente

-Claro que lo haré, mañana te veré aquí y te haré el amor hasta ver el amanecer – prometió él sonriendo, Marian acarició su cabello hasta que quedo profundamente dormido, se levantó con cautela y dejo la carta a su alcance, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación, fue a ver a Karen, se quedo unos minutos mirándola

-Lo siento pequeña, pero aquí estas mejor – dijo para si misma, tomó su mochila y sus armas y salió de la cárcel con la luna como única compañera, no podía evitar llorar pero era algo que debía hacer y quedarse mas tiempo empeoraba las cosas.

Daryl lanzó un casillero por las escaleras molesto, tomó su ballesta pero Rick lo detuvo

-Daryl, debes calmarte, ir por ella no tiene sentido – pidió él, Daryl lo empujo con fuerza

-¡Lo sabías! ¿Y no me dijiste? ¡Maldita sea!¿Porque? – gritó despertando a todos, Rick lo miró con tristeza

-Ella me lo pidió, no puedes detenerla…si no iba hoy lo haría mañana. – explicó, Daryl salió de las celdas corriendo, solo pensaba en ir por ella y cuando la tuviera enfrente le diría lo maldita cobarde que era..el podía ir con ella y regresar a salvo, Rick iba tras él – Ella no quería que te fueras, por eso no te dijo nada – agregó, Daryl se detuvo en la puerta al notar que los caminantes se habían amontonado en la parte frágil de la cerca, corrió junto con los demás para reforzarla, e intentar detenerlos.

Rick estaba muy apenado por lo sucedido, de verdad quería decirle que no había sido su decisión pero cualquier palabra del tema molestaba a Daryl, quien pasó noche tras noche de guardia esperando el regresó de Marian, al completar el mes bajó de la torre, y no volvió a hablar del tema como si ella hubiera muerto y fuera solo un recuerdo, Karen solo había llorado el primer día, después de leer su carta, después comprendió lo que pasaba, también la esperaba todos los días en la entrada de la cárcel mientras practicaba con Carl los tiros con arco, lo único bueno que había sucedido era el regreso de Merle, aunque no estaban muy satisfechos, Glenn aun no lo perdonaba por su encuentro con el gobernador, asi que él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escondido, Michonne lo había perdonado después de su pequeña charla y su arrepentimiento sincero, no podía creer que lo encontraran vivo después de los disparos que había recibido, reafirmando que solo Merle podía matar a Merle.

Daryl se encontraba recostado en su litera cuando Karen entró

-Hola – dijo apenada mientras se paraba en el marco, él solo gruño pensando que ya era la hora de la cena, Karen tomó una de sus manos y deposito la fotografía de Marian con el arco – No la odies, ella solo quiere buscar a sus padres, se siente culpable – mencionó con tranquilidad

-No sé a qué te refieres, ella puede hacer lo que quiera, guarda su foto y haz una tumba – mencionó con frialdad al recordar que ya habían pasado 3 largos meses, sin una sola noticia de ella, Karen puso la foto en su mesa de noche

-Ella está viva, aunque te duela aceptarlo, regresara…porque hizo una promesa – aseguró llorando

-No sé en qué mundo vives, tal vez en el de los unicornios y esas porquerías de las niñas pero ella debe estar muerta, y ninguna estúpida promesa la regresara, así que enciérrate en tu mundo de fantasía y no regreses – comentó enfadado – Ella te abandono porque estorbabas – agregó, Karen salió de la celda pero se detuvo en el marco

-Quieres que no crea en unicornios mientras la gente que muere regresa para intentar matarte? – Preguntó con enfado mientras azotaba la reja de la celda – Ella no me abandono, hizo lo que era mejor para mi – exclamó, Daryl golpeó la pared con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos sangraron. Dana la nueva chica corrió a asistirlo, tenia 25 años tal vez, un cuerpo exuberante, había llegado hace una semana, con su esposo, un tipo escuálido de unos treinta y tantos, falleció a los 3 dias de haber llegado, después de eso se le había insinuado a casi todo el campamento y había escuchado de Oliver que ya se había acostado con ella, su cabello rubio y ondulado enmarcaban su rostro dulce, pero tenia los ojos mas fríos que había visto jamás

-Daryl cariño, no debes lastimarte asi – comentó mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse, sin evidenciarse posó su trasero sobre sus piernas – Lo siento – se disculpó sin apartarse, él no tenía ganas de discutir, tal vez otros labios borrarían su dolor, ella lo besó apasionadamente sin recibir respuesta, con un fuerte empujo la tiró al suelo

-Quiero estar solo – pidió mostrándole la puerta, Dana se levantó molesta

-Eres un completo imbécil – se quejó saliendo a zancadas, Merle se topó con ella en el pasillo

-Muy bien Darlyna, ya vuelvo a verte como eras…y no como la perra de Rick – reprochó mirándole el trasero a Dana mientras se alejaba, Daryl se sentó en la litera enfadado

-Ya te dije que no soy la perra de nadie – aseguró, Merle le pasó una botella de whisky, mientras tomaba la foto de la repisa

-Uhh…¿Y esta lindura tetas de azúcar? – preguntó pasando su pulgar por la fotografía de Marian como si pudiera tocarla, Daryl se la quitó molesto

-Nadie importante – respondió tajante, ambos escucharon la voz de Rick pidiendo ayuda.


	3. Vamos a Cazar

**Aquí el tercer capitulo, siento tardarme tanto...bueno deje vivo a Merle jeje tal vez por un tiempo, aun no lo sé, no me apegué mucho a los capítulos pero supongo que me pondré al corriente después del ultimo ataque a la prisión donde muere el gobernador pero aun no sé como...ya lo pensaré con calma...por el momento disfruten mis enredos amorosos jojo. Gracias y los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

Rick llamó a todos a la puerta, una nueva horda había atacado y no podían contenerla, la malla se venía abajo, salieron apresurados a matar a los que pudieran, Michonne atacaba con su katana a cuanto se le atravesaba pero no había suficiente ayuda, de pronto una camioneta sonó el claxon con fuerza haciendo que los caminantes se dirigieran hacia ella, Marian bajó de la camioneta y disparo sus flechas para derribarlos, Michonne y Maggie continuaron con los que restaban, mientras Rick y los demás reforzaban la valla, cuando lo notaron habían terminado con el grupo, Carl abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, Marian entró caminando mientras el conductor metía la camioneta, abrazó a Carl con fuerza

-Te extrañe – dijo ella sonriendo, Rick se alegraba de verla, extrañaba su actitud alegre por los pasillos mientras cantaba y preparaba pan, Carol corrió a saludarla

-Vaya. Me alegra que regresaras pequeña – dijo Carol, Marian busco a Karen y a Daryl con la mirada, pero él solo la miraba con desprecio, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ella como si se tratara de una plaga acompañado de otro hombre, Marian miró a Rick decepcionada

-Ahh, si, les presento a Max, él…bueno, es un viejo conocido, lo encontré en los Angeles – comentó ella mientras lo señalaba, Max bajo de la camioneta, tenia tal vez 35 años, de cabello negro y piel cobriza, sus ojos café se mostraban serenos – Pero, bueno, no solo traje otra boca que alimentar – agregó abriendo la camioneta que venia repleta de viveres, comida enlatada, frutos frescos y costales de semillas, medicamentos y mudas de ropa, Rick afirmó agradecido, no sabía cómo lo hacía pero ella siempre lo solucionaba, era como si contara con un mapa de los mejores abastecimientos, entraba sola y salía sola sin incidentes.

-Bueno, deben venir cansados, será mejor que duerman, ya es tarde – sugirió Rick

-Podrías mostrarle el lugar a Max, iré a buscar a Karen – pidió mientras corría en su búsqueda, cuando la hayo la abrazo con fuerza – Pequeña no sabes como te extrañe – explicó llorando – Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quise abandonarte asi, pero llevarte conmigo era imposible – se excuso sin dejar de llorar

-Lo sé, gracias por regresar – aseguró Karen feliz de verla, volvió a abrazarla con fuerza

-Te traje un regalo – susurro mientras sacaba de su bolsa un pequeño arco de fibra de carbono, al presionar el botón del centro se expandía a uno normal, Karen lo tomo entusiasmada, fingiendo que tiraba una flecha – Tendremos que retomar las clases, quiero que seas la mejor – insistió sonriendo, Karen asintió con la cabeza feliz, dejo su mochila a un lado y salió en búsqueda de Daryl, subió a las celdas, caminando con cuidado y tocando las paredes para evitar caerse, de repente alguien la orillo bruscamente a la pared, golpeando con fuerza su espalda, Daryl la tomó fuertemente del cuello sin estrangularla, apenas si distinguía su mirada en la oscuridad pero sentía su respiración agitada y el olor a licor, él la beso sin delicadeza mordiendo sus labios, el sabor del whisky era fuerte – Te extrañe – dijo suspirando mientras intentaba abrazarlo pero el tomo sus muñecas y la inmovilizo en la pared, continuo besándola con brusquedad – Basta, Daryl – pidió, él la soltó molesto, levantó su botella de whisky caminando hacia su celda, ella lo siguió en silencio

-Deja de seguirme – ordenó empujándola

-¿Eso es todo? Por dios Daryl, estos meses no he dejado de pensar ni un segundo en ti y solo recibo tu rechazo…es mi familia, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo – comentó enfadada, Daryl la tomó del cuello nuevamente apretando con fuerza, por un momento recordó cuando regreso por Merle

-¿Pensar en mi? No tenias que huir, me abandonaste y ahora llegas con otro tipo como si nada, ya no te necesito princesa, tu lo dijiste….solo somos carne – explicó soltándola, tomó un sorbo grande de Whisky

-Daryl….no seas cruel conmigo – pidió mientras sus ojos se humedecían

-No dulzura, no soy nada cruel contigo…solo te facilito las cosas, ahora puedes irte sin remordimientos el día que te plazca- comentó con voz áspera y un nudo en la garganta – Es más fácil cuando es sexo ¿no?, ahora si no vas a darme lo que necesito…lárgate – agregó, Dana salió de su celda

-¿Estás listo cariño? – preguntó ella mientras lo llamaba con las manos, Marian apretó sus puños con fuerza

-Muy bien cazador, si así lo quieres..así será – amenazó mientras se daba la vuelta, él la detuvo con brusquedad jalándola del brazo

-No te preocupes por mi princesa, sé cómo cuidar mi trasero, se te olvidan tus cosas – comentó entregándole su fotografía y la carta, Marian lo miró deshecha – ¿Que miras? ¿Acaso quieres un trío? No tengo problemas con ello – interrumpió mientras la tomaba por el trasero, Marian lo golpeó con fuerza estampándolo contra la pared, tomó su cuello y lo estrangulo por unos segundos, él comenzó a reírse sin soltar su botella

-No soy la misma, Dixon, vuelve a llamarme así o a tocarme como a una de tus malditas zorras y meteré esa botella en tu jodido trasero – advirtió soltándolo, Dana corrió a levantarlo – Que disfrutes la cena cazador – sugirió molesta mientras salía de las celdas, apretando con fuerza su fotografía, Daryl la miró alejarse termino su botella y la rompió contra la pared

-Es mejor que te largues – sugirió a Dana mientras entraba a su celda y cerraba la puerta

Marian se tumbo en el suelo junto a Karen, contenía las lagrimas lo mas que podía para no preocuparla, cuando se aseguró que dormía profundamente comenzó a llorar en silencio, odiaba a Daryl, pensó que era una persona diferente pero era igual a todos, solo un imbécil al que también le gustaban las mujeres.

Su sueño era agitado, volvieron los recuerdos de su niñez…su padre salía de la casa de su abuelo, su cabello negro y ojos café siempre serenos, llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, la cargó y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, ella sonreía mientras agitaba sus brazos para exigirle más vueltas, tenía 6 años, llevaba un pequeño vestido de con estampado de flores, su madre había insistido todo el día para que se lo pusiera

- Vamos pequeña, tenemos que trabajar – exclamó su padre mientras tomaba sus herramientas, ella cargó el rifle en su pequeña espalda, apenas si la dejaba caminar intentaba alcanzar a su padre a toda prisa, él la llevó al riachuelo que corría debajo de la granja, se quedaron sentados debajo de los arboles, esperando a que las liebres se acercaran a beber, la ayudo a acomodarse el rifle hasta que lograron atrapar una, ella corrió a levantarla manchando su vestido con sangre y lodo – Tu madre nos matará – afirmó divertido mientras ponían la liebre en la bolsa, ella se quedó pensativa

-¿Sus padres la esperaran en casa? – preguntó mortificada, Eduardo frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza – Si yo me voy como ella ¿No me esperaran en casa? – agregó, él la abrazó con fuerza

- Claro que si amor, solo que… necesitamos comerla, no podemos hacerlo viva – explicó, ella acarició las patas de la liebre entristecida

-Lo entiendo, y….¿Alguien me comerá a mi? – dijo asustada, Eduardo negó

-No, no, no….todos tenemos un papel en este mundo, tú no eres nada sin la liebre…sin el pasto que la alimenta…sin el aire y el agua que hacen que el pasto crezca – comentó, ella sonrió levemente y corrió al otro lado del riachuelo, cortó un par de flores y las puso cerca de la mancha de sangre

- Gracias señor liebre por alimentarnos – exclamó agradecida, Eduardo sonrió ante su inocencia pero sentía cierto remordimiento por la liebre, pero debían comer..no había sido un buena cosecha y los gastos eran cada vez mayores, más ahora que Alejandra estaba embarazada, había tenido que dejar el trabajo momentáneamente y él dinero no era suficiente, si seguían asi no podrían pagar ni siquiera el parto del nuevo miembro, sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus malos pensamientos y cargó a Marian en sus brazos, tenían que llevar la cena a casa…

Por la mañana aun tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar, era algo tarde por la intensidad de luz que entraba del pasillo, giró para buscar a Karen pero ella ya se había levantado, salió semi dormida al patio, Carol se acercó a ella de manera tranquila

-¿No pasaste una buena noche? – preguntó preocupada al ver sus ojos hinchados, Marian fingió una sonrisa

-Me desvele de mas platicando con Karen – mintió, se sentó en la mesa y tomó una taza de café, Daryl la miraba desde el otro extremo, se encontraba con un hombre mayor que él, tal vez por 10 años, tenía una mirada extraña, y llevaba una de sus manos cubierta por una pieza de metal de donde salía un cuchillo enorme

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Rick mientras la tomaba por los hombros, Marian intentó asentir mientras contenía las lagrimas – Tranquila, solo tiene que asimilarlo…te espero cada noche..Cada mañana durante un mes en esa torre, además ahora tendrás que tratar con su hermano Merle, ha estado de peor humor desde que llegó – comentó para animarla, Marian sabía que no mentía pero no importaba el pasado si no el ahora

-No, él está muy bien, ya tiene una amiguita nueva – respondió con frialdad terminándose el café

-Marian…es difícil para él, no puedo ayudarlos más…pero te advertí que esto pasaría si le mentías….ahora el te extraña a su modo, solo dale tiempo – explicó dándole unas leves palmadas

-Ya no hay tiempo, volveré a irme en dos semanas…encontré algunas pistas de grupos más grandes..mi familia puede estar ahí – comentó mientras suspiraba – Él tiene razón, es mejor asi – confirmó con frialdad. Al terminar de desayunar se reunió con Karen, Carl llegaría más tarde pues ayudaba a su padre con los deberes de la granja, Marian llevo a Karen a la reja y la obligó a subirla una y otra vez – Mas rápido – ordenó casi gritando, Karen estaba cansada, apenas si podía subir

-Ya no aguanto Marian – suplicó pero solo hizo que se molestara mas

-¿Ya no aguantas?...cuando te estén siguiendo y estés sola…¿te pararas y dirás que ya no aguantas?...aqui lo importante es sobrevivir…apréndelo – reprendió, Karen contuvo las lagrimas era la primera vez que le hablaba así desde que la había encontrado, Marian tomó su arco y lo colgó en la espalda mientras subía la reja sin problemas hasta saltar del otro lado – Que quede claro, esto puede salvarte la vida, así que deja de llorar – pidió, Karen asintió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-No deberías volverla como tu – comentó Max mientras se aproximaba a ellas, Marian lo miró con coraje

-¿Como yo? ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó molesta

-Una asesina…vamos Marian vas por el mundo con el único fin de matar a esos muertos..por un momento recuerda que eras una reconocida doctora – respondió mientras tomaba las flechas con asco

-Esta asesina te salvo la vida…no puedes asesinar a lo que está muerto mi querido Max..y el ser doctora no impedirá que esas cosas me traguen viva – aclaró con molestia mientras saltaba nuevamente a su lado – Ahora, ya no lo soy y ellos no tienen porque saberlo - advirtió

-Tranquila cuñada…no es para que te enojes – comentó mas tranquilo, Marian lo miró con odio

-Ya no soy tu cuñada, él está muerto, acéptalo – sugirió

-Vamos Marian, no tienes porque comportarte asi….soy lo mas cercano a tu familia, siento lo de Sebastian….pero es momento de salir adelante juntos – explicó mientras lo tomaba por los hombros

-Solo fue un beso Max…no nos conocíamos, fue hace mas de 10 años, no soy la misma…no es una reunión de romance, solo te salve y será todo lo que tendrás de mi – aseguró mientras se zafaba y llamaba a Karen

-Debes pensarlo Marian, aun podemos ser una familia – sugirió calmado,, ella siguió avanzando sin prestarle atención, lo que menos deseaba era iniciar una relación, Daryl la miraba desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-Vaya..hoy es el día de divertir a los idiotas? – preguntó Marian con sarcasmo, Daryl hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

-Vaya princesa, ¿no pierdes el tiempo no? – respondió mirando a Max

-No, tu tampoco…o debería preguntarle a Dana – afirmó despreocupada recogiendo sus cosas, Daryl se dio la vuelta sin decir mas

- Asi que mi hermano te está causando molestias dulzura – comentó Merle pasándole una de sus flechas, Marian la tomó enfadada

- Como si no fuera suficiente con un Dixon – se quejó, Merle rió le agradaba la chica, miró su trasero mientras se alejaba.

Merle y Daryl discutían con Rick en una esquina del patio, Marian los miraba sin importancia mientras continuaba enseñándoles a Carl y Karen a tirar con el arco, le encantaban sus nuevos arcos, aunque todavía le costaba abrirlo

- Tetas de azúcar, vamos que te enseñare a cazar – gritó Merle divertido, Marian continuo pasando su arco de una mano a otra, sabía que hablaba de ella porque no veía a ninguna otra chica a la redonda pero decidió ignorarlo por pura dignidad, Merle se paró frente a ella – Dulzura, hoy iras con los hombres a cazar – exclamó sonriendo, Marian miró a Rick un poco asustada

- Si, deberías…eres buena – sugirió él, Marian paso su mirada a Daryl

- Podemos ir solos, ella solo estorbara….probablemente se pierda en el bosque – se mofó mientras escupía cerca, Marian tomó su arco enfadada y sus flechas

- ¿Qué Daryl? ¿Tienes miedo que una chica pateé tu culo sureño? – preguntó con sarcasmo haciendo que Merle echara a reír

-Hermanito, esta chica tiene mas huevos que tu – se burló mientras comenzaba a caminar, Marian lo siguió aun enfadada mientras Daryl fingía ignorarla, entraron en el bosque – Escucha nena, tienes que ser muy silenciosa – susurró señalando un par de ardillas, Marian las miró en silencio, era muy buena en el arco pero no había practicado con objetivos tan pequeños y rápidos, apuntó con el arco pero Daryl se adelantó con la ballesta, y atravesó a la ardilla en la cabeza

- No pierdas el tiempo Merle – sugirió caminando para traer su caza, Marian apuntó con la fecha directamente a su cabeza, Merle no reacciono hasta que ella disparó, rozo el cabello de Daryl haciendo que él girara molesto – ¡Que demonios te pasa! – gritó mientras revisaba si lo había herido, Merle rió a carcajadas mientras le mostraba los arbustos, un caminante se encontraba con la flecha de Marian atravesada en la cabeza

-La próxima vez no fallaré – se burló ella acercándose a ellos, Merle le dio una leve palmada en la espalda

- Tetas de azúcar, me agradas – confesó de manera alegre. Siguieron su búsqueda por el bosque, Merle le explicaba con dedicación como ubicarse en el bosque y rastrear animales, Marian lo escuchaba con atención, sin perder una sola palabra de lo que decía haciendo que Daryl se pusiera celoso "Por Dios tiene como 15años mas que ella" pensó molesto – Vamos Darlyna, hay que llevar comida a esos pobres diablos – comentó despertándolo de sus sueños, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – Ven nena, tienes que ser más rápida con el arco, no basta con darle a los grandes – explicó mientras tomaba una piedra del suelo y la lanzaba con fuerza a los arbustos, una pequeña parvada de aves salió volando, Marian disparó una flecha y sonrió al notar que había acertado, había herido al ave en una de sus alas, la levantó orgullosa mostrándosela a Merle quien le devolvió el gesto.

Regresaron a la prisión con un par de aves y ardillas, nada grande, Rick suspiró aliviado al notar que los tres regresaban a casa sin heridas, Marian estaba emocionada, su padre le había enseñado a cazar pero se limitaba a liebres y no siempre acertaba, ciertamente Merle era de mucha ayuda para mejorar. Marian se despidió rápidamente y corrió a buscar a Karen que la esperaba en su celda

- Es mucho más joven que tu – mencionó Daryl mientras limpiaba su cuchillo, Merle sonrió ampliamente

-Tanto te importa, te estás ablandando demasiado – respondió divertido mientras llevaba las presas a las mujeres para que las limpiaran…


	4. ¡¡Fiesta! ¡¡Fiesta!

**Aquí el cuarto capitulo, disfrútenlo...ya saben que Daryl y Marian son unos necios, destinados a pelear jajaja. Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios. Besos**

Marian ayudó a limpiar la cocina para iniciar la cena, se encontraba extrañamente de buen humor, Glenn se acercó con Maggie

-Uff, fue un día agotador – se quejó Maggie mientras se dejaba caer en la silla aun lado de ella, Marian sonrió y le ofreció un vaso de agua, de tono verdoso, Maggie la miró con asco

-Es té frío de albaca- dijo Marian mientras bebía un vaso, Maggie lo olió, realmente era un aroma encantador, bebió con avidez, no estaba nada mal

-Rico…aunque le hace falta un toque de vodka – comentó riendo

-Si, salir a bailar y beber unos tragos…ligarse chicos lindos – agregó ella divertida, Glenn las miró con desaprobación – Sin ofender, tu eres casado – corrigió haciendo que los tres rieran a carcajadas

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños – comentó Glenn sin importancia, Maggie se sobresalto, por un segundo casi lo olvidaba

- ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! – gritó Marian agitando los brazos, todos la miraron desconcertados logrando que se sonrojara – Vamos, llevamos meses encerrados aquí, una fiestecilla no caería mal, solo un poquito de ruido, el bloque D esta limpio y aísla el ruido, yo cocino…por favor – suplicó

-Si Rick lo aprueba – cedió Glenn emocionado, Marian corrió a hablar con Rick, él apenas si pudo entender lo que pedía por lo rápido que hablaba, Hershel escuchaba con tranquilidad

-No lo sé, sería divertido…pero y si nos atacan – comentó aun no muy convencido, Hershel puso su mano sobre su hombro

-Ella tiene razón, debemos intentar tener una vida lo más cercano posible a lo normal, los niños lo agradecerían, rotaremos las rondas para que todos puedan disfrutarla – sugirió, Marian sonrió emocionada y brincó como loca por el patio, amaba las fiestas, hizo un pequeño baile de celebración divirtiendo a Rick – Ya extrañábamos esa actitud – agregó

- Muy bien, mañana iremos por lo que falta al pueblo – aceptó Rick, ella afirmó con la cabeza y besó su mejilla agradecida, corrió a avisarle a Glenn y Maggie.

Marian se levanto temprano a arreglar lo que faltaba, sacó de su mochila el libro de cocina que Daryl le había regalado, se quedo mirándolo un rato en silencio cuando Merle entró a la cocina, ella le ofreció una taza de café

-Gracias dulzura – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa un poco de licor y lo vertía en su taza – Eres ruda – mencionó sin mirarla

-No tanto como quisiera – replicó un poco molesta – Gracias por lo de ayer, fueron realmente buenos consejos – agradeció sonrojada, Merle la miró divertido, era muy hermosa, siempre sonriendo y su sarcasmo le encantaba

-Puedo enseñarte aun más cosas, tienes potencial muchacha – explicó, miró de reojo a Michonne que se encontraba en la malla esperándolos para ir al pueblo – Esa negra, es buena…puede degollar lo que sea en segundos – dijo

-Dudo que le guste que le llamen "negra", es Michonne y si, es la mejor que conozco – comentó mientras sonreía y la saludaba agitando las manos, se acercó con una taza de café y pan con mermelada – Toma Michonne, debes comer algo antes de irte – pidió dándole la comida, Michonne la miró desconcertada pero agradeció el gesto

-Merle se ve muy interesado en ti – comentó sin importancia, Marian volteó a verlo y levantó los hombros mientras él levantaba su taza para brindar – Ya no es el maldito bastardo de antes, pero aun sigue siendo un maldito – agregó, Marian rió levemente

-Lo sé, son la dinastía Dixon – exclamó divertida, Michonne sonrió – Mmm…podrías darle esto a Daryl, él no lo aceptara de mi – agregó sin importancia mientras le daba una bolsa con pan y mermelada, Michonne asintió con la cabeza – Además, van unos extra por si les da hambre – agregó mientras se alejaba.

Merle entró a la tienda con Daryl y Michonne, no había caminantes por lo que entraron sin preocupaciones, tomaron las cosas de la lista

-Una fiesta sin alcohol no es fiesta – exclamó Merle señalando unas cajas con vino y whisky – Esta noche beberé hasta vomitar – advirtió divertido mientras metía mas botellas, subieron todo lo que necesitaban a la camioneta, Merle se quedó mirando una tienda de ropa, el maniquí vestía un vestido de color menta, arriba de lo rodilla, de una tela vaporosa y suelta, un escote ligero en el busto y unos zapatos del mismo tono, se imaginó a Marian en él y sonrió para si mismo – Regreso en un momento – Daryl lo miró desconcertado mientras notaba como quitaba el vestido del maniquí, regresó con una bolsa y se metió a la camioneta

-Eso no es de tu talla – se burló Michonne, Merle rió

-Pero a Darlyna le quedara hermoso – se bufó, Daryl solo frunció el entrecejo molesto.

Marian sacó de su mochila un pequeño vestido de flores, se lo entregó a Karen y ella sonrió agradecida mientras se lo ponía, peinó su cabello con dedicación y besó su frente

-Te ves hermosa – declaró ella, Karen la miró triste

-Quisiera ser un poco mas como tú – confesó bajando la mirada, Marian la abrazó con fuerza – Desearía que fueras mi verdadera hermana, así podría ser igual de hermosa – añadió

- Yo desearía parecerme a ti, además yo soy tu hermana...siempre lo seré, no importa que pasó antes – comentó comenzando a llorar – Lo siento, no quise ser tan dura contigo, es solo que…no quiero perderte….no dejaré que alguien te aleje de mi lado – explicó, Karen sonrió

-Lo sé, no dejaras que me pase nada, te quiero hermana – musitó sin dejar de abrazarla, Marian regresó a la cocina, sacó un pastel de horno de leña y lo olió feliz, lo decoró con frutas y mermelada escribiendo "Happy Birthday Glenn", todos estaban emocionados, y arreglados, la ropa que había traído en su última salida le había quedado perfecta a todos, hasta Judith llevaba un vestido blanco y su moño a juego

- Gracias Marian, me queda perfecto – agradeció Carol girando para mostrar la blusa que vestía – Ed nunca me hubiera dejado usar algo así – agregó contenta, Marian sonrió le agradaba verla tan feliz – ¿Pero tú que te pondrás? – preguntó al verla llena de harina y mermelada, ella sonrió despreocupada

-¿Yo soy la cocinera recuerdas? – Mencionó despreocupada, Carol rió mientras le seguía ayudando con los preparativos, Glenn llegó a ayudar con las cosas pesadas

-Lo que daría por una cerveza fría – confesó entristecido, Marian sonrió mientras se acercaba a un pequeño montículo de tierra en el centro del lugar, y sacó una cerveza mientras se la pasaba a Glenn

-Feliz cumpleaños – dijo ella sonriendo, Glenn le devolvió la sonrisa al notar que esta fría

-¿Como lo hiciste?

-Un truco de mi abuela para cuando se averiaba el refrigerador, pones arena, la mojas y la cubres con un paño húmedo, refrigerador ecológico – respondió divertida mientras le pasaba una a Carol y brindaban, Merle entró al lugar y llamó a Marian

-Toma, tal vez te sirva – mencionó entregándole una bolsa, Marian la abrió confundida y sonrió al notar que era un vestido, besó a Merle en la mejilla sonrojándolo, corrió a bañarse y vestirse para la fiesta.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, y todos comenzaban a reunirse en el bloque D, había una gran mesa improvisada con tablones, había bastantes trastos con comida, Daryl apenas si se había puesto ropa limpia obligado por Carol que había insistido bastante, aceptó de mala gana pero una parte de él también quería ir a la fiesta, dio un último vistazo a la malla limpiándola de unos cuantos caminantes. Parecía una noche tranquila, la luna iluminaba un poco el patio, Rick había tenido razón, ni si quiera se escuchaba el ruido de la música dentro del bloque, aunque habían tomado sus precauciones, al entrar al bloque quedó sorprendido, apenas habían comenzado a servirse

- Toma cazador – dijo la dulce voz de Marian, llevaba el vestido menta que Merle había sacado de la tienda, se veía hermosa, con su larga cabellera a un costado, bajó por su cuello, sus clavículas y observó con detención como se movía su pecho agitado en el escote, le dio un plato con pasta y puré de papa despertándolo de sus fantasías

-Gracias – dijo débilmente y fingiendo molestia, metió un poco de la pasta a su boca, era realmente deliciosa, no podía creer que cocinara tan bien con tan poco, notó que los trozos de carne eran de las aves que habían cazado la tarde anterior – Aun estoy molesto contigo – aclaró, ella sonrió débilmente

-Lo sé, pero ahora….solo esta noche, llevémonos bien – pidió, él asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla, Carl se acercó a ella sonrojado y la sacó a bailar, Marian aceptó gustosa, Daryl no pudo evitar mirar el escote de su espalda, sonrojándose al notar que no llevaba sosten, la miró bailar muy divertida con Carl

-Sabía que le quedaría bien – afirmó Merle cogiendo un poco de su comida de su plato – Maldita sea y cocina bien – halagó, Daryl intentaba ignorarlo, realmente le molestaba que él hablara de ella – Darlyna, ahora es un mundo más cruel, debes usar lo que te enseñe o terminaras durmiendo solo el resto de tus noches – agregó sin dejar de mirar a Marian y después pasar a Max y a Oliver – Hay peores amenazas que yo hermanito – mencionó divertido, Daryl frunció el entrecejo enfadado "No, ella no les haría caso a esos imbéciles, los había visto discutir" pensó preocupado, la fiesta comenzó a ponerse más divertida, todos bebían y comían como si no hubiera un mañana, Glenn fue el primero en emborracharse por lo que Maggie se fue con él tambaleándose, Marian bebía una copa de vino con avidez, mientras continuaba bailando con los niños, después de una horas ellos también se fueron a dormir, Sasha bailaba con Oliver, Tyreese con Carol, Merle bebía en un rincón botella tras botella compitiendo con Max, pero Daryl se limitaba a estar sentado, con la misma botella que había empezado, Marian se dejó caer a su lado bebiendo un poco de su botella

-¿Te diviertes? – preguntó sonriendo, sus mejillas ruborizadas indicaban que estaba ebria, Daryl hizo una mueca

-Demasiado – respondió con sarcasmo, ella sonrió ampliamente y le dio un leve puñetazo en su brazo – La damita ebria golpeando a campesinos sureños – se burlo, ella ignoró su comentario

-Aunque este de vestido podré patear tu trasero cazador, asi que no me provoques – advirtió con una sonrisa, de pronto sonó Hold tigh de dave dee dozy beaky mick and tich, amaba esa canción, no pudo evitar tararearla mientras fingía que tocaba la batería, él rió fuertemente, Rick la sacó a bailar y ella no pudo negarse, bailaron hasta terminar la canción, Rick se despidió y se fue a dormir con Beth y Judith, cada vez eran menos las personas y las botellas de licor

-No deberías de beber mas – sugirió Daryl viendo como se tambaleaba, ella sonrió y golpeó con suavidad la punta de su nariz, él se quejo

-Aun estamos bien, además…esta noche no tendrás tanta suerte – mencionó giñando un ojo, él sintió un extraño calor en la entrepierna, deseaba levantarse de su asiento y besarla, Merle y Dana se acercaron a su mesa, Marian sonrió al escuchar Black Dog de Led Zeppelin, comenzó a bailar levantando sus brazos y agitando sus caderas levemente

-Darlyna ¿Acaso eres imbécil? – preguntó azotando la botella en la mesa, Daryl se limitó ver a Marian, el suave movimiento de su cuerpo hipnotizándolo, Dana lo despertó de sus sueños sentándose sobre su entrepierna adolorida, ella tocó su pecho intentando pasar sus manos bajo su camisa, Merle negó con la cabeza enfadado y se levantó a bailar con Marian, la tomó de la mano y la giró divertido, mientras la acompañaba cantando

Hey, hey, mama said the way you move  
gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove.  
Oh, oh, child, way you shake that thing  
gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting.  
Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way  
watch your honey drip, can't keep away.

Daryl se levanto enfadado, moviendo a Dana de su lugar, se paró junto a ellos, mirando a Merle con el ceño fruncido, Merle le sonrió lanzando suavemente a Marian hacía sus brazos, ella se tambaleó y continuo cantando, Daryl solo estaba parado, sin decir nada, Merle ya estaba sentado con otra botella en la mano y Dana en los brazos

-Necesitas una chica como la de la canción – sugirió Marian divertida, Daryl sonrió levemente

-Ya me hiciste sudar con ese baile – confesó riéndose como idiota, Marian continuó bailando rozando con sus dedos su rostro confundido

-Voy a dar una ronda – replicó ella alejándose, Daryl la siguió despistado, ambos se tambaleaban por el alcohol, el aire frio de la madrugada le dio en el rostro, vio a Marian recargada sobre la reja, mirando al exterior

-Todo bien ¿no? – exclamó parándose a su lado, ella afirmó de manera tranquila, se talló con fuerza los brazos para conservar el calor, Daryl se quitó su chaqueta y la cubrió

-El patea traseros sureño se preocupa porque pesque un resfriado – se mofó mientras se cubría, él rió levemente

-No quiero que nos contagies a todos- se quejó divertido, un silencio incomodo hizo que Daryl se diera la vuelta para regresar pero Marian lo detuvo tomándolo fuertemente de la mano, al notarlo lo soltó sonrojada

-¿Verdad o reto? – Preguntó ella entusiasmada, Daryl frunció el entrecejo – Vamos, no seas amargado – pidió, él no pudo negarse a esa sonrisa, lo convertía en un hombre estúpido

- Reto – aceptó sin mirarla, Marian pensó unos minutos

-Baila para mi – pidió, él negó inmediatamente con la cabeza

-No mujer, yo no bailo – gimoteó enfadado, ella tomó sus manos y comenzó a girar alrededor de él, solo se quedo parado como tronco – Me toca – exclamó

-Mmm…no debería porque no lo hiciste pero elijo verdad – reclamó

-¿Te gusta Merle? – preguntó avergonzado, ella se echó a reír

-No contestaré eso, pero puedo apostarte un trago a que puedo tocar mi cabeza con mi pie – respondió entre risas, Daryl la miró confundido y aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza, Marian se puso de frente a él y elevó una de sus piernas hacía atrás hasta que pudo sostenerla con una de sus manos haciendo un arco con su espalda y pierna tocando con la punta su cabeza – Y el talento inútil No 1 para el fin del mundo – exclamó emocionada, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Daryl, él rió a carcajadas

-Tal vez a tus novios les era muy útil – mencionó riéndose, Marian se sonrojo y le dio un leve golpe en el pecho

-Me debes un trago tonto cazador – recordó, Daryl negó con la cabeza

- Ni siquiera te quedaste en la posición, tu me debes uno a mi – reprochó aun riendo, ella se recostó en sus piernas y miró la luna con tranquilidad, Daryl volvió a sentir el dolor en la entrepierna, sentir su cabeza tan cerca no ayudaba, bajó la mirada notando sus pezones erectos por el frío asomándose por la delgada tela de su vestido, sus muslos tersos en el suelo, respiró profundo para contenerse, intentó cubrirla con la chamarra pero solo logro rozar su busto, dejando su pesada mano ahí, Marian se sonrojó pero no se atrevió a quitarla, paso sus delicadas manos alrededor de su zipper, él gruño intentando detenerla pero ella beso sus labios, disfrutando su aliento a licor, se quitó la chamarra y se sentó sobre la pelvis de Daryl, continuó besándolo, obligándolo a recorrer con sus manos toscas su espalda – Estas demasiado ebria – declaró, ella sonrió, claro que estaba ebria, apenas si sentía su rostro, Daryl metió sus manos debajo del vestido tomándola por el trasero, la levantó con dificultad y la apoyo en la reja, besó con rudeza su cuello y bajó a sus clavículas mordiéndola, ella gimió excitada pidiéndole más, como pudo bajo sus pantalones dejándolo en bóxer, recorrió con sus manos su miembro sobre la ropa interior y se detuvo repentinamente

-No me siento bien, creo que debemos parar- pidió ella dejándolo de besar, Daryl frunció el entrecejo

-¿Es tu venganza por lo que paso? – preguntó molesto, ella negó con la cabeza enojada

-¿Lo que pasó? Ahhh si…ya recordé la mierda de encontrarte con Dana – se defendió tambaleándose, él la miró enfurecido - Ahora viene tu maldito desahogo, tu mierda de vomito verbal – se quejó

- Jodete Perra ricachona – maldijo enfadado, ella le hizo una seña obscena dejándolo frío

- Pues también jodete tu cazador de mierda– contestó, dio unos pasos y cayó al suelo, Daryl corrió a levantarla a pesar de que estaba molesto, ella se acomodó el vestido que casi le llegaba a la cabeza y después corrió a vomitar al patio, Daryl le sostuvo su cabello para evitar que se manchara

- Ahí está tu vomito verbal – se burló, Marian ni siquiera podía contestar, cuando termino se enjuagó la boca con whisky y lo miró aun enfadada, con el delineador corrido y los labios apretados – Te dije que no bebieras demasiado, pero no…la princesa tiene que hacer lo que ella dice – musitó, Marian lo golpeó apenas con fuerza – Vamos, debes ir a la cama – sugirió, ella negó con la cabeza por lo que Daryl la levantó como costal y caminó con ella hacía las celdas, para cuando llegaron al cuarto de Karen ella estaba completamente noqueada, la recostó en el suelo y acarició su rostro - Maldita mujer – dijo para si mismo y se marchó.

Al día siguiente todos tenían una cara de agotamiento y cruda, los únicos que se libraban eran los niños y los más jóvenes, Marian se levantó cerca de las 2 de la tarde, con el estomago revuelto y una jaqueca infernal, llegó al comedor donde la mayoría tenía el mismo rostro

-Maldita sea, no volveré a beber – lloriqueó ella apretando su cabeza con fuerza, tomó un poco de té, Glenn hacía lo mismo, no quiso ni tocar la comida provocándole una sonrisa – Muero porque sea tu próximo cumpleaños – musitó, Maggie rió fuertemente

-Si, fue muy divertido, debemos hacer una lista de los cumpleaños – sugirió a Rick, el asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras comían el recalentado

-No sé como lo haces Marian, pero te salió delicioso – halagó Rick sonriente, él único que no había bebido de mas era Hershel que pasaba la mirada divertido de uno a otro. Después de comer Marian se dirigió al patio para practicar con su nuevo arco, Merle la alcanzó y la miró en silencio un rato

- ¿Y que tal eres cuerpo a cuerpo? – preguntó él, ella lo miró asustada, no había notado su presencia

-No lo sé, no tan buena supongo, solo cuando es necesario – respondió avergonzada – Por cierto, gracias por el vestido, es hermoso – agrego, Merle asintió con la cabeza

-No quiero que te sientas incomoda o esa mierda, supongo que ya todos te dijeron que te cuides del viejo Merle, no me interesa tu trasero muchacha, solo me molesta que desperdicien tu talento – explicó él despreocupado mientras se cubría con su manga de acero del sol, ella sonrió

-Lo sé, además eres como 20años mayor que yo –mencionó Marian divertida, Merle frunció el entrecejo y después asomó una pequeña sonrisa

- Probablemente hubieras sido como la hija que nunca hubiera querido tener, vamos tal vez aun puedan enseñarle más maldiciones a esa boquilla tuya – comentó divertido, Merle le enseño a tumbar a alguien más grande que ella, y un poco mas de trucos de la lucha callejera y militar – Si es necesario, muérdele los huevos – sugirió, Marian se tiró a reír a carcajadas pero sabía que tenía razón, si quería vivir haría lo que fuera necesario.

Daryl miraba desde la torre de vigilancia muy atento, no podía evitar mirarlos, y aun mas cuando recordaba que Marian no había respondido su pregunta sobre si Merle le gustaba

- Ven Darlyna, la niña necesita  
aprender – pidió Merle llamándolo con las manos, él se acercó desconfiado, odiaba que lo llamara asi, Marian estaba sentada en el pasto descansando – Préstale tu ballesta – ordenó, Daryl frunció el entrecejo y maldijo entre dientes, pero Merle lo miró con desaprobación haciendo que él entregara su ballesta, se la pasó a Marian que casi se cae con la misma por el peso

-Es demasiado pesada – se quejó apenas logrando levantarla, Merle la tomó por detrás y le acomodo los brazos, ciertamente se sentía un poco más ligera pero aun así no podía maniobrarla bien –¿Para qué es este botón? – preguntó mientras lo tocaba, logrando que la flecha saliera disparada hacía Daryl que apenas si pudo esquivarla, Marian soltó la ballesta asustada mientras Merle reía como un niño

-Por eso las mujeres no deben usar armas – gimoteó Daryl enfadado, ella de verdad estaba avergonzada, el color rojo aun no bajaba de sus mejillas – Maldita sea Merle, casi mata a tu hermano ¿Y te ríes? – gritó aun molesto, Marian se retiró apenada antes de que Daryl la terminara de fulminar con la mirada

-Esa chica es especial, no como las otras malditas zorras con las que te has topado – explicó Merle conteniendo la risa por un momento

- Es igual a todas – mintió Daryl levantando su ballesta, Merle le puso su mano sobre su hombro, era la primera vez que se comportaba como su hermano

- Ella me contó lo que pasó con el Gobernador, como le salvaste el trasero…no seas imbécil hermano – comentó de manera sincera, Daryl fingió que no le importaba

-Merle, ahora una chica te esta ablandando…solo es una perra mas, como siempre decías – expuso él sin atreverse a mirarlo

-Como digas hermanito solo no llores cuando ella patee tu culo – pidió caminando a la prisión.

**_Si lo sé, Marian es muy grosera ebria...y nunca se acuerda de nada jajaja pero es lo divertido._**


End file.
